Vangun: We Are Alien Robots, With minds of Human Children
by sylvester.davidson
Summary: These are the Tales, of Space opera adventure, Cyberpunk atmosphere, and 80s-90s nostalgia Galore! These, Are The Vangun Chronicles!
1. Successors of Harmony Part I

Davey jones' locker, planet Poseidon, Three years later.

Pirate: *walks into the bar* "eh, bartender!"

Bartender: "yeah? What can I get for you?"

Pirate: "neon budwiser, mixed with wild cherry juice."

Bartender: "right away, me matey. *he makes the drink for the pirate and tosses at him as the pirate catches it* what are you doing this time, me matey?"

Pirate: "I want to know about the captain of the wonderbolts, ellen spitfire McLeod?"

Bartender: "a once respected wonderbolt leader before she was resurrected as a member of nerv's military police on eden."

Pirate: "when did you last saw her?"

Bartender: "probably spied her three months ago, but who cares about her? That little bitch's so self-serving and merciless that the wonderbolts brought back fluttershy as the new captain back on exia along with four of her friends."

Pirate: "fluttershy, I thought she was with her husband?"

Bartender: "she was, her husband is somewhere on the sixth planet of Cronus. I think it's better to find the original mane 5 while your mother no longer exists."

Pirate: "im well aware of that." *he leaves the bar and reveals himself as jesse rodriguez, the galaxy's famous space pirate and loyal member of the naal*

Dorothy: "well, how did it go?"

Jesse: "we've gotta go back, we could've just find them back there, but we were too busy stealing the blueprints of nerv's prototype fightersuits for the empire. Alright, everyone back to the ship!"

Jesse and company travel back to exia and split up to find the original mane 5.

Dorothy: "mom!"

Fluttershy: "yes?"

Dorothy: "don't you recognize me? Im your daughter, blackswan."

FLuttershy: "blackswan. But you look different. You were supposed to be…"

Dorothy: "I know I was supposed to look like a Pegasus, but not anymore I was reincarnated as a zorcai but im on yours and my friends' side."

Wonderbolt: "hey, you can't talk to the captain!"

Fluttershy: "Wait! Blackswan. *hugs her* it's been so long since you were a little Pegasus. You and your father were proud of you making friends. I would be honored if I and the wonderbolts can help you find my other friends."  
Dorothy: "sure, mom."

Next they find pinkie pie.

Hitomi: "pinkie, It's me crystal! You know crystal cake? Partners with appletart? Anyone?"

Suddenly a zorcai jumps out before pinkamena (pinkie's original darker self) kills it with a shotgun.

Pinkamena: "what are you doin here?"

Hitomi: "well you see mom, I and my friends from ancient equestria were reincarnated as dahls and zorcais well one and a half to be exact. So I was wondering…"

Pinkamena: "that you want me to help you guys to defeat chrysalis to avenge lobo's mother?"

Hitomi: "how did you…?"

Pinkamena: "just guessing. But sure, just hold on one second."

She turns back to pinkie pie and hugs them.

Pinkie: "WOAH! I was so nervicited about you guys!"

HitomI: "still not a word."

Pinkie: "I know, I just had to say that out of nowhere for my personal reasons. And I'll be glad to make the best party in the city, well after we reunited with my friends."

Hitomi: "right away, mother!"

Next caboose finds applejack.

Caboose: "hmm, applejack's engineering a division of promethean dynamics. Bloody hell!"

Applejack: "hey, I know you damn zorcais are around here. So you dog gone space Nazis better get off our property right now!"

Caboose: "um…allo!"

Applejack: "are a space nazi?"

Caboose: "no, im not!"

Applejack: "hmm, wears naal insignia, cares a portable computer on his wrist, no zorcai symbol anywhere, but wears a british mark on it?"

Caboose: "im appletart, I was from new britanna as an ai to protect dreamware from any neurohackers, and this is an android body. They created one for me so I can physically protect people from any threats. And I need your help to reunite with your friends to take on chrysalis who promised that she'll return!"

Applejack: "chrysalis…alright, son. I'll help you out if you work for my family half times while working with your friends."

Caboose: "of course, mom. I will!"

Applejack: "good, now let's go!"

Next shinji tries to find rainbow dash and sees her and a gang of bikers known as the motorhead brotherhood. Rainbow dash spots him and tries to find him.

Rainbow: "hey you, yeah you come out there!"  
Shinji: *shinji rises from a barricade* hi."

Rainbow: "cyan? What are you doing here?"

Shinji: "what are you doing here with these guys?"

Rainbow: "My friends, any ways what do you want? We were securing the city."

Shinji: "well, my friends are trying to help you reunite with your friends."

Rainbow: "including, fluttershy? Where is she? Tell me!"

Cyan: "she's the wonderbolt's new captain for the city."

Rainbow: What? What happened to…oh spitfire betrayed them to be a part of eden's military police, I get it. Well let's go find the others, we're gonna make something more than just 20% cool, we're making something 40% awesome!"

Shinji: "sure mom, whatever you say."

Rainbow: "what was that?"

Shinji: "yes, ma'am!"

Rainbow: "good."

As the four head back to the ship, jesse encounters a ghostly image of chrysalis.

Chrysalis: "hello, lobo."

Jesse: "chrysalis!"

Chrysalis: "oh come now lobo, you still have enough time for you and your friends make new elements of harmony to defeat me and my swarm. but here this, there are many more paths being block by not only both nerv and the zorcai, but also my friend's hives to face. Friends like hagfish, honeycomb, nekropolis and miasma. But of course, you must first find the traitorous wonderbolt, and bring her on trial, then kill the four hives regardless of her changeling minions."

Jesse: "I'll take care of them."

Chrysalis: "then do it quick. Because the storm will occur if you fail at the end. I'll catch ya later; remind me if you get the other jobs done."

Jesse: "I will chrysalis. And when I do, I will make your death quick, and painless."

Chrysalis: "such over used words, lobo. But I'll eventually do the same to you, son of twilight."

She fades away just as jesse sees his friends head for his location.

Dorothy: "we've found them!"

Jesse: "good, let's go hunt down spitfire next! Then we have to find and destroy the three changeling hives that chrysalis is allied with.

Dorothy: "I guess we're going to eden?"

Jesse: "Yeah basically. Black wolf, let's go!"


	2. Successors of Harmony Part II

Black wolf departs to eden to find and bring spitfire to exia under arrest for betrayal. They've made it there, but they need to take out security first. Caboose takes care of the city's cyberneuro grid, hitomi taking out the security guards with her brother, and while jesse and Dorothy go straight for spitfire.

Spitfire: "what the hell do you want? Can't you see im trying to list out some of my members?"

Jesse: "ellen spitfire mccleod, you're under arrest for betraying the wonderbolt equestrian air force!"

Spitfire: "are you threatening me?"

Jesse: "is that a threat? No it's not a threat it's a promise! A promise of your loyal friend, you understand me?"

SpitFire: "get out of my office, will ya?"

Jesse: "ah, fuck this!" *jesse uses a tranquilizer cell on spitfire to arrest her* well, that's job #1 done, time for job #2 find and destroy the four hives then chrysalis."

Dorothy: "uh captain, what if spitfire might find a way out, she could use our communication systems to call in reinforcements."

Jesse: "remember? I just used a tranquilizer on her. She'll never get out of this!"

Spitfire attacks the crew and threatens jesse to take her back.

Spitfire: "you will take me back to eden, right now!"

Jesse: "okay."

Dorothy: "jesse!"

Jesse: *winks at his crew for his next move*

Spitfire: "I've been a loyal member of eden's military police for ten years! To serve justice against rebel scum like you!"

JessE: "who says im a rebel when im both a mercenary and a pirate? I mean just because I serve the naal, doesn't mean I'd participate in every single mission sent…oh who am I kidding my foster mother's the commander. So yeah, my foster mom wants me to do these kinds of jobs."

Spitfire: "Shut up! We're almost there. Get on board, you're my prisoner!"

Jesse: "alright. Just let me get something first."

Spitfire: "if you pull something stupid, you're dead! You hear me?"

Jesse: "I hear ya *fires his liquid plasma gun on her and kills her* But I never said I would spare anyone's life."

Dorothy: "did you just kill her?"

Jesse: "it was the only way to get the job done faster. If we let her live, then chances are she's gonna send reinforcements at our Exact location as we are heading!"

Dorothy: "I know. But if wendy sees her corpse, then she's gonna fry her neruocircuits!"

Jesse: "Then let's head for poseiden first in to find one of the hives. I heard a changeling queen known as myxine is behind eating sea life to make more building materials."

Dorothy: "then let's please do it without killing, we were supposed to be on a diplomatic mission."

Jesse: "well so much for a diplomatic mission when I just killed THE captain of the wonderbolts herself. Now shut up and hang on, we're going into hyperjump. Adam!"

ADAM: "already on it. Initiating hyperjump, setting course to planet 2, poseiden."

The fairy sword enters hyperjump, and arrives on poseiden in order to find myxine and her hive. They've manage to destroy her minions until they finally found her inside.

myxine: "how dare interfere my ascendance!"

Jesse: "the name's lobo negro sparkle, son of twilight. And I came here to kick your ass!"

myxine: "is that so? Then allow me to demonstrate my true destiny for galactic redemption!"

The fight starts with black wolf against myxine. With black wolf winning the fight.

Jesse: "one down, three to go! And thanks to you and your friends help, rainbow."

Rainbow: "eh no prob. If my son and his friends didn't reunite with my friends, then things could get really ugly!"

Jesse: "I know. But let's keep going!"

They head for athena, the fourth world where Ambrosia and her honeycomb lies. They've beaten the changelings, and again face ambrosia herself.

Ambrosia: "I am ambrosia, how dare you destroy my swarm!"

Jesse: "you look great, but never as cute as Dorothy, nor as threating as your friend."

Ambrosia: "I see you're on a revenge for your dead mother. Aren't you, lobo?"

Jesse: "Yeah basically. Nothing special for my life aside from pirating and killing for fun."

Ambrosia: "oh lobo, it's been quite some time since you my friend and her son killed you, and conquered equestria two thousand years ago."

Jesse: "actually, chrysalis traveled through time while her son killed me and my friends."

Ambrosia: "oh. The last time I heard of that, i though she went back in to time to fight with her son. Anyway, let's go!"

The fight starts with black wolf against honeycomb. Eventually, leaving black wolf winning.

Jesse: "two left! And that's miasma at the Cyclops nebula, and nekropolis on the seventh world of Mnemosyne. I don't think I can last this long for this."

Dorothy: "don't worry, jesse. There's still time. Right, guys?"

Applejack: "you bet!"

Pinkie: "we're not stopping here!"

RD: "with them out of the way, we'll make our day 40% awesome!"

Jesse: "thanks, guys. And dash, what ever happened to 20% cooler?"

RD: "eh I just had to change the phrase, 40% sounds better then 20%."

Jesse: "oh I get! Alright, let's go!"

Black wolf travels to Mnemosyne to find calliphora, and her necropolis hive. They again fight off her minions before facing calliphora herself.

Calliphora: "I see that you've all manage to make it this far."

Jesse: "actually the other hives were pretty easy to defeat. It's like cutting a ribbon."

Calliphora: "oh I see. Whoops out of time, let's fight!"

The fight begins with black wolf against calliphora. But this time calliphora performs much better attacks then the others.

Jesse: "what the hell! The last two hives were so easy to kill! But this one's taking it to the max!"

Dorothy: "Well we better find the upper hand!"

Eventually black wolf finally defeats calliphora regardless of some sever damages.

Jesse: "alright, enough is enough! One more, miasma, Cyclops nebula. Let's go since im talking to fast, because we all know this pattern before and we'll keeping knowing the pattern. So im just gonna shut up now and get this job done fast!"

Black wolf travels to Cyclops nebula and entered inside a space hive where miasma lies. And again this leaves to black wolf fight against miasma's changeling minions, and eventually miasma herself (starting to see the pattern yet)?

Miasma: "let me guess, you come from a distant past, you're on a revenge mission to find and kill chrysalis after she killed your mother, you brought your friends for this, and you already killed three of my friends?"

Jesse: "yep."

Miasma: "Oh my man-god, this is really happening! (Is it)?"

Jesse: "sure is."

Miasma: "who told you t…ah shit!"

The fight begins once more with black wolf against miasma. But her attacks patterns are similar but even more difficult for black wolf to figure out. Leaving black wolf suffering even more by miasma's attacks.

Miasma: "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHa! Oh yes. Oh yes! Even with twilight's son and his friends could never defeat me. Now just to finish things off."

Dorothy: "we black wolf, can never be defeated so easily! For we fight not only for money, not only for friendship, but for the future of this sacred galaxy!"

Dorothy uses her cybermagic at full power to defeat miasma, and uses it to heal her friends (like she could have done before).

Chrysalis: "I see that you've manage to defeat the three hives. Then that leaves it all to me as the last. Too bad that you and your friends can barely stand up to fight me. I'll be waiting for you all back on exia. Until then, our dance will end sometime soon."

Jesse: "wait, come back! We're not done yet!"

Dorothy: "give us all a break! We're badly damaged, and we need to get back to the ship for repairs. We're lucky that she's letting us live and give us enough time for your revenge mission to be completed."

Jesse: "good point. Soon chrysalis, our time will come for me to finish this with your son! I swear, my mom and my other family will be avenged!"


	3. Successors of Harmony Part III

Jesse and company return to the fairy sword to chase down chrysalis before they see a worm hole in front of them.

Jesse: "is that what I think it is?"

Dorothy: "this could be a trick."

Jesse: "well It could be our one way ticket to finally face against chrysalis once and for all. So my guess while we're being repaired, let's head into that worm hole, head for exia, and finish off chrysalis! Who's with me on going through that worm hole?"

Dorothy: "well I don't like the look of that, so im gonna say…"

Shinji: "I do!"

Pinkie: "I do!"

RD: "I do!"

Applejack: "I do!"

Rarity: "I do!"

Fluttershy: "im with blackswan."

RD: "sorry, flutters. We win!"

Fluttershy: "oh darn it!"

Jesse: "then it's settled. Black wolf, head for that worm hole!"

They head for the worm and naturally end up on eixa. Black wolf lands and tries to find chrysalis before she tells them, that she's at the monkaitu desert, out in the open.

Chrysalis: "you see what I did back there? I put the wormhole in front of your ship and send you directly here on exia. But of course, it's been two thousand years since my son killed you and conquered all of equestria before he became emperor of all zorcais. With all that said, it is time for our dance, to end."

The fight starts off with jesse and chrysalis before chrysalis beats up jesse so hard.

Chrysalis: "what's wrong, lobo? Don't tell me that your just gonna give up so easily? You've still got some time to save this world and defeat your new enemies."

Jesse: "guess I do. But, remember when my mom told me all about the elements of harmony?"

Chrysalis: "…What?"

Jesse: "now according to what she's saying, the elements were created and used by celestia. Using them to defeat her sister, luna after she became nightmare moon. Upon her return after a thousand years of being banished to the moon, she returned back to eqeustria for revenge. But were quickly defeat by mom and her friends using celestia's elements to redeem her back into luna."

Chrysalis: "what are you talking about?"

Jesse: "Well, chrysalis. After my mother's death, I've made some new elements that are even more powerful than the originals. Hitomi katsuragi, reincarnation of crystal cake pinkie pie's daughter, represents the spirit of enjoyment! Tomas caboose reincarnation of appletart applejack's son represents the spirit of optimism! Shinji katsuragi reincarnation of cyan dash son of rainbow dash represents the spirit of honor! Dorothy clark reincarnation of blackswan, represents the spirit of courage! And lastly me jesse Gonzales rodriguez reincarnation of lobo negro sparkle son of twilight, represents the spirit of leadership!"

Jesse and his friends surround themselves in a glowing circle and see four necklaces and a chest plate the represents his elements of harmony.

Chrysalis: "they couldn't be!"

Jesse: "you see chrysalis, my mom taught me everything about friendship and everything that made equestrian peaceful. But some people may call us mercenaries, others call us space pirates, others call us rebels, but in the end we were otherwise known as the new mane 6, or even otherwise known as, the successors of harmony."

Jesse and his friends use the elements to defeat chrysalis leaving the fight concludes with black wolf winning the battle and jesse avenged her mother.

Jesse: *recovers* what was I saying? In fact, what just happened?"

Dorothy: "we did it! We've defeated chrysalis and all of the changelings."

Goddess voice: "indeed you all did, children! Lobo, it's been so long since you brought peace to the land."

Jesse: "mom?"

Twilight: "you would recall that you are my son."

RD: "twilight, is that you?"

Twilight: "of course, rainbow. It's I the goddess of magic and faithful student of celestia. And I thank you all for defeating chrysalis. But there are many other jobs that you left out. There is still her son to face against."

Jesse: "what about her?"

Twilight: "she's redeemed. With all of the changelings extinct, she will be taken care of and help us defeat her traitorous son."

Jesse: "mom, do you want to come home with us?"

Twilight: "for the week, certainly. But I would still be on equestria, and would find a way to rebuild our sacred world after the changelings. First rebuilding, then the celebration."

Jesse: "thank you, mom. We'll be on our way!"

Twilight: "I bet you will. For that your adventures of hope, freedom, and harmony will begin sometime soon. In a world where technology and magic collide with some consequences, but also so many possibilities that awaits us all!"

And thus the successors of harmony (black wolf) begin rebuilding eqeustria and become a part of the naal for galactic harmony.


	4. NewOld Friends, OldNew Risks

Jesse: "Captain's log, Stardate: 11122182 A.E.C. It's been a week since we've redeemed chrysalis from her changeling form, but I was never satisfied. True I've avenged my mother and she returned to see me and my friends, but the way I used my elements of harmony feels so quick and easy to defeat. Why can't I go somewhere outside exia and go beyond the limits and explore new worlds and meet new alien races in this vast galaxy our ancestors conquered? Well, my question has certainly been answered. im right now prepping the fairy sword for departure to the planet of Theo, homeworld of a canine anthromorphic alien race the theolians. As for my friends, well they we're supposed to start a new life on exia, but had to bring them all aboard. Fluttershy retired and goes back to nature to take care of the planet's animals and plants, leaving rainbow dash as their new captain since she loved them for two thousand years and even married one named soarin. Rarity owns a clothing store based on her original store that she established while I was lobo, called fashtek. Combining fashion with cybermagic. Applejack and brother moved to naal headquarters, new canterlot to work on more advanced weaponry for my foster mother/commander. Pinkie pie established a bakery named pinkie's bakery to sell her baked goods including my favorites like churros, and cinnamon buns. As for twilight, well I'll come back to equestria after I visit theo so I can see what she's doing while im doing my diplomatic/pirating missions. With most of my crew members coming aboard and ready for our first voyage through the oceans of stars, this would my very first adventure where I can do whatever I want for the naal. Pirating nerv/zorcai freighters, so we can steal their technologies, negotiating alien races who met our ancestors long ago, and much much more."

Dorothy: "everyone's in their stations, jesse."

Jesse: "thank you, Dorothy. Attention all hands, we're departing to the distant world of theo homeworld of the theolians. This would be our first diplomatic mission to meet one of the alien races that met our ancestors. If we encounter any imperials or any nerv starships, then we must prepare for battle. But remember, the theolians are heavily defensive. If we or nerv or the imperials fires on a theolian vessel, then they'll fight back. So we must be careful on what we're doing. We're departing in thirty seconds."

Shinji: "and I thought they were peaceful."

Dorothy: "if you don't draw first, yes. But if you do, they'll kick your ass."

Jesse: "to your stations! Clint, how's the warp core handling?"

Clint: "she's doing pretty damn well, jesse. She'll get off the ground soon enough."

Jesse: "good to hear, uncle. Alright everyone, listen up! I would like to introduce to you all the ship's new AI, ADAM. He'll do whatever it takes to keep the ship intact. ADAM, awake!"

ADAM: "good evening, everyone. I am ADAM, and I make sure that our mission is complete regardless of all the sacrifices during many future battles, but we'll remember them by the time we return or continue our journey across the galaxy. Im programmed to serve all crew members of the fairy sword against imperial/nerv corporate fleets. For we black wolf, will fight for the glorious future of not only exia and equestria, but also every single alien life in the galaxy, despite the fact they we'll do a lot of pirating missions. There are two strategies during our missions. Either we act quiet and destroy the imperials/nerv, or go brute force head on. Your choice, captain."

Jesse: "For ground, I say stealth. For dogfights I say both."

ADAM: "Granted. And since our departure time is already up, let's lift off and plot course for theo. Final check list proceeding, engines online. Shields online. Subsystems online. Weapons standing by. Final connections complete. Requesting departure."

Orbital control: "control to fairy sword, you are cleared for departure!"

Dorothy: "jesse…"

Jesse: "All head full!"

Clint: "full power to engines!"

The fairy sword departs as its warp core powers up for their trip.

Jesse: "set course for theo, warp 5!"

Caboose: "warp 5!"

The fairy sword enters hyperjump before coincidentally a corporate fleet detects its warp signal and locks onto them while they head for theo. Fairy sword leaves hyperjump and arrives at theo.

Jesse: "Dorothy since your both into diplomatic and combat objectives, you come along with me. Shinji if there's any hostile activities heading towards the ship, tag em down! If anyone's a redshirt, come with us!"

Caboose: "well for a coincidence, sir. We've picked up a corporate fleet heading towards our exact coordinates as we speak eta two hours."

Jesse: "then stand by for yellow alert, next time we should have erased the warp signals before shepard picks them up."

Dorothy: "or maybe in our next mission we could steal a ftl core so that they'll leave us alone."

Jesse: "that works too! Anyway, let's go!"

Jesse, Dorothy and a bunch of redshirts go down there while the fairy sword prepares for battle against an incoming corporate fleet. The shuttle lands and they tried to find the elder of the theolians.

Jesse: "hola! Anyone alive? If you, then please come out! We're a part of the naal for galactic harmony! We're looking for a truce!"

Surely enough the theolians come out and greet them.

Theolian elder: "I am lusaro; I am the elder of all theolians. Welcome to our home, what can I do for you?"

Jesse: "im jesse Gonzales rodriguez, I am a mercenary space pirate of the naal's black wolf. We're here to make a truce against the Zorcai Empire, and the nerv megacorporation."

Lusaro: "Well it seems that you children of man and tairol are facing against a new threat more than the extinct deihango."

Dorothy: "a deihango? Oh an insectoid race bent on infesting all life across the galaxy."

Lusaro: "precisely. Since over a thousand years, the deihango kept living and living until all life became monstrous and turned everyone and everything into biomechanical zombies. They were all supposed to be extinct centuries later, but I highly doubt that they'll return sometime soon."

Dorothy: "yeah! That too. But what im trying to say is a corporate fleet is on their way to your system as we speak. So can those of you fight?"

Lusaro: "only a few. But we mostly research and do medical tasks."

Jesse: "then let us send a dropship down here to pick you all up. Those of you want to fight, stay with us."

Theolian: "do you two honestly think that you and the naal will accommodate the entirety of my people and the elder? Are you two gonna take on them yourselves?"

Dorothy: "obviously no. we still have ship, crew, and squadron onboard. And we never leave each other behind, we stick together like a pack of wolves. No offense."

Theolian: "I am genlexai, one of the few theolian warriors who I protected my people and the elder for seven years."

Dorothy: "Dorothy clark, zorcai princess but a loyal member the team. By the way the captain, *whispers* he's my boyfriend."

Jesse: "heard that! Shinji, send in a dropship down here!"

Shinji: "on it, rodriguez!"

As the corporate fleet arrives jesse, Dorothy and genlexai get on the shuttle and returns to the fairy sword with genlexai as the ship's gunner.

Genlexai: "how come I get to be the gunner while you two fly these starfighters?"

Dorothy: "they're called fightersuits; they're transformable starfighters that are multipurpose. And besides, you can barely know about these technologies we stole from nerv for the empire. That's why you should take care of the fairy sword because the technology could be easy for you to use kinda."

Genlexai: "okay!"

Jesse: "Steady…and…deploy!"

The fightersuits launch and the battle begins.

Jesse: "spirk, fire a full broadside of torpedoes!"

Spirk: "we're on it, captain!"

Jesse: "clint, cut the engines! Caboose, fire vertical thrusters!"

Caboose: "copy that!"

Clint: "cutting primary engines!"

The fairy sword ascends and plans to strike more corporate battleships from point blank to long range, all while corporate hiigarian inspired fightersuits fights against black wolf vaygr inspired fightersuits.

Fleet admiral: "sir, we've engaged the rebel's mercenary fleet. But their strategies are unpredictable most of our reinforcements were declining!"

Jonathan: "have no fear, fellow admiral. I'll send my children: blue wasp, to take care of them. Hold on, I've got another call."

Fleet admiral: "we're losing contact!"

Jonathan: "lord andrew, we've engaged a naal battlecarrier: the fairy sword. Its captain is jesse Gonzales rodriguez, the commander's foster son."

Andrew: "I see good to report, shepard. Make sure that your fleet will do whatever it takes to kill him and his crew members, including his co-captain Dorothy. We must not let them return to exia alive."

Jonathan: "yes, my lord."

Andrew: "my lord, nerv has engaged your reincarnated half-brother's battlecarrier, it is all alone as we predicted."

Richard: *deep laugh* "good, Andrew. I should have killed him when he was five years with her mother's corpse. Both twilight, and alice. But that would waste my time and never as fun as two thousand years ago. For too long since I gave him a second chance as vangun, but he decided to go back to his beloved blackswan/157 and now with my foolish daughter as a running fugitive working for a team of mercenary space pirates that my half-brother formed. Even they were on a diplomatic mission to untie with one of our ancestors' races they've united with, more than a thousand years ago. Remind me if the ship's destroyed."

Andrew: "yes, my lord."

As the battle continues, blue wasp arrives to aid the corporate fleet and attack the fairy sword. The squadron consists of three pilots who are actually jonathan's children, Penelope, tony, and toby. They take out the fairy sword's engines and prepare to finish them off.

Penelope: "fairy sword, this is blue wasp and the nerv megacorporation space fleet! Surrender your ship or be destroyed! Repeat, surrender or sink!"

Dorothy: "jesse…"

Jesse: "adam…activate self-destruct sequence! If we're going down, we're taking them with us!"

Just as jesse and the crew prepare to die along with the ship and the corporate fleet, a naal fleet arrives and helps the fairy sword from blue wasp.

Tony: "we're losing our ships fast! Peeny, let's get the hell out of here!"

Penny: "nO! We were so close to win! RETREAT!"

The nerv fleet retreats for now as the naal battleship sovereign, docks with the fairy sword and its captain reveal himself as joseph."

Joseph: "I offer my services as your support captain."

Jesse: "granted, joe. But which begs one serious question. Are you officially a ship captain for naal?"

Joe: "obviously yes. I told your foster mother/commander that cause of my brother's genocidal actions; I was able to accept her forms and own one of the naal's battleships: a sovereign class. I called it, the Excalibur."

Jesse: "cool name. Anyway, can you help us find and steal a ftl core from the corporation, ours is damaged and at the brink of overload."

Joe: "no prob, jesse. Just as long as you jettison it."

Jesse: "yes, joe. Clint, jettison the core! We're gonna go find a new one!"

Clint: "it's already done!"

Jesse: "okay! We're going out with shepard's brother to steal an ftl core from any corporate ship."

And surely enough they do steal one and install it to the fairy sword. Never to be tracked down, nor to travel slowly anymore. They return to exia greeted with joy and wonders while black wolf gets paid. And the theolians making an agreement to work for the naal against nerv and the Zorcai Empire.

Lusaro: "people of exia, we have come from our homeworld with these brave manchildren who escorted us safely here! We would like to join you and your peacemaking alliance against your common foe! Some of us may fight, but most of us will learn more about your culture even if they were based on your ancestors' culture and technology. With our medical and science and your military, we would be glad to join you all for galactic prosperity! For man, for tairol, for the galaxy, in the name of the new American alliance of lionheart!"

Meanwhile on ares.

Andrew: "my lord. The reports were coming in. it appears the nerv fleet failed to dispose the fairy sword via another naal vessel."

Richard: "damn you, VANGUN! But not yet, soon you will be damned to the eternal pits of hell, my foolish half-brother! For I will make a new order to only all zorcais, but to resurrect my changeling people that we're slaughtered by you. And with mom a traitor, I will be in command from now on. For the time of the storm will come, and that I will see your ashes blown out of the stars. And god im talking too much, im gonna have to shut up now!"


	5. Fantasy Hacked

Dorothy: "co-captain/medic's log, stardate: 01032183. After two months since we've made a truce with the theolian, we've later met up with an amphibious frog like race from the distant world of taiidaria. They may look slimy and have a sense of hunger for the planet's insect life; we've made some deep fried insect foods for them back on exia. As we're starting to make more and more money, we continue our intergalactic adventures to rediscover ancient human, tairol and other alien civilizations, borrowing their technologies for our own, to boldly go where our ancestors have been there before.

ADAM: "co-captain clark, we've received a message from a nearby space station. It's from fantasy planet amusements."

Dorothy: "not interested."

ADAM: "they're requesting an investigation."

Dorothy: "what do they mean by that?"

ADAM: "there was an incident when one of the tourists' memories was destroyed. Cause by an unknown virus."

Dorothy: "jesse!"

Jesse: "what? It's like 6:00 am, why do you have to wake me up…let me guess. We've received distress call."

Dorothy: "we've received a distress call."

Jesse: "we're the only ship in range."

Dorothy: "we're the only ship in range."

Jesse: "and even if we don't have the proper necessities."

Dorothy: "and even if we don't have the proper necessities."

Jesse: "and, we're going anyway."

Dorothy: "and we're going anyway."

Jesse: "shit! Wake up everyone; we're going to fantasy planet for an immediate investigation!"

Shinji: "but it's too early!"

Hitomi: "can't you at least wake us up an hour or two later?"

Everyone yells and screams about it.

Jesse: "Alright alright SHUT UP! I know it's early, but why not let I and Dorothy go down there ourselves. Caboose, if anything goes wrong send shinji and hitomi."

Caboose: "Alright, sir. But we won't stay awake for long."

Jesse: "I know we're tired, but this must be done fast. Come on, princess!"

Dorothy: "right away!"

Jesse and Dorothy travel to fantasy planet for investigation and being greeted by the amusement park's owner named chulaydow.

Chulaydow: "thank mangod, some help. Who are you?"

Jesse: "im jesse rodriguez, and this is my co-captain, Dorothy clark."

Dorothy: "what seems to be the problem?"

Chulaydow: "there was some kind of zorcai neurohacker, a different one at that. They're appearances are wearing black and white robes, carrying strangely advanced neurohacking technology. From what I heard from they were known as, memory scratchers."

Jesse: "memory scratchers?"

Chulaydow: "imperial neurohackers that have the ability to take control, steal, or even destroy people's memories, without ever letting its avatar return to reality. The most recent of them all happened just twelve hours ago. When one of our tourists encountered an error when he was returning to reality. Our servers were sealed shut for a few seconds before the tourist's avatar was destroyed by a virus. As a result, the naal is shutting down the amusement until the threat is removed. So that's why I brought you both here!"

Dorothy: "memory scratchers. This is the first time I've heard about a memory scratcher."

Jesse: "first time?"

Dorothy: "spirk never told me all about the memory scratchers. No one has ever talked about them ever since. Till now that is."

Jesse: "caboose!"

Caboose: "yeah?"

Jesse: "change of plans, we need you to protect us. We're going in!"

Caboose: "what? That's suicide!"

Jesse: "what choice to we have when we're facing a threat that's not physical?"

Caboose: "bloody hell, fine!"

Jesse: "sir, we're gonna find and erase those memory scratchers!"

Chulaydow: "by yourselves?"

Jesse: "we've brought a neurohacker of our own, we'll be fine."

Chulaydow: "very well and good "luck!"

Jesse: "why did you put luck with quotations on it?"

Chulaydow: "well if you had a good or bad luck by the time you get back to reality."

Chulaydow: "are you two sure about this?"

Dorothy: "positive."

Chulaydow: "okay, here we go! Beginning neurojacking!"

Jesse: "this is it!"

Dorothy: "hey don't worry, im sure we'll stick together. I mean we're not gonna let go of each other and experience our darkest childhoods…it's gonna happen isn't it?"

Chulaydow: "neurojacking, now!"

Jesse and Dorothy enter a neurological virtual world called dreamware and get separated from one another until they they're dead loved ones like jesse seeing his mother alice, and Dorothy seeing her brother jarrod.

Alice: "why couldn't you save me, jesse?"

Jesse: "mom?"

Jarrod: "why couldn't you save me, Dorothy?"

Dorothy: "jarrod. *hugs him sobbing* Im so sorry! I was so scared! I was too young and too scared! But…but now that you're here, I'll always be here with you, big bro!"

Jarrod: "there there, Dorothy. You're in good hands again."

Dorothy: "thank you, big bro. thank you. I really do love so much!"

Jesse: "mother. Is it really you?"

Alice: "yes, jesse. Would I lie?"

Jesse: *hugs her* "oh mother. I had the weirdest dream ever. I was injected with the vangun genes; they made me a mercenary space pirate, they've turned me into a monster!"

Alice: "its okay, jesse. You're alright now. The nightmare is all over."

As jesse and Dorothy starts to give in with the dreamware within, caboose seems awfully suspicious about this neurological virtual social world.

Caboose: "Something's not right. They're memory banks are starting to collapse upon themselves. And what they're seeing is nothing more than images of their lost loved ones. Im jacking in. shinji hitomi, give me some cover!"

Shinji: "on it!"

Caboose: "hold on guys!"

Jesse: "what the…?"

Dorothy: "what's happening?"

Jarrod: "its ok, Dorothy. You're in safe hands now."

Alice: "everything will be alright."

Just as they started to erase their memories, caboose shows up and interrupts them before they erase jesse and dorothy's memories.

alice: "who the hell are you?"

Jarrod: "and how dare you interrupt our collection!"

Caboose: "interrupt your collection? Who am i? Well I'll try you who I am and why. Im Thomas caboose of the new britannian police, an ai from this very plane of existence!"

Alice: "a neurohacking cop huh? Hmm. Well whoever you are, we're gonna take what will be ours. Your memories are mine!"

Caboose: "not quite."

The fight starts with caboose taking on two memory scratchers while shinji and hitomi go to fantasy planet and tried to help jesse and Dorothy return to reality.

Shinji: "caboose! We're starting to log out Dorothy and jesse!"

Caboose: "make it quick, I can barely fight them off for long!"

Hitomi: "we've got lock!"

Jesse and Dorothy returns to reality leaving caboose to finish them off.

Shinji: "how are they?"

Hitomi: "they're memories are at 62%."

Shinji: "Clint, beam them aboard!

Clint: "beaming now!"

Shinji: "now let's get caboose back too!"

Hitomi: "I can't!"

Shinji: "why not?"

Hitomi: "he cut off the servers. We can't get him back!"

Shinji: "there has to be a way! Caboose, what the hell are you doing?!"

Caboose: "im sorry, guys. But this is where I belong. This is my home. And I must protect it from any neurohackers that threaten these people."

Shinji: "But we need you, the whole crew needs you!"

Caboose: "im sorry. im so sorry. But this must be done."

Hitomi: "we're picking up an incoming swarm of viruses entering the server. He's going to sacrifice himself to save dreamware."

Chulaydow: "NO! If he does this, then we'll be out of business!"

Caboose: "im sorry, sir. But this must be done."

And with that caboose destroys himself along with the viruses and the servers are shut down permanently.

Shinji: "caboose!"

Hitomi: "the servers are all gone. He did it."

Shinji: *walks away.* "no shit."

Hitomi: "onee-chan? Onee-chan!"

Shinji: "tactical officer's log. Stardate: Friday 9:24 am. After we witness the death of a fellow neurohacker/ai caboose, we were on our way back to exia to dedicate his death. Jesse and dorothy's memories are again 62% but they'll make it through. Im still wondering about the amusement station. Even if all the servers crashed. Are they really going out of business? Or they're going to up the security with a firewall to protect returning tourists?"

Hitomi: "can I come in?"

Shinji: "granted."

Hitomi: "onee-chan, I know we missed caboose. But im sure he had to make the right choice and saved us all from those memory scratchers."

Shinji: "he shouldn't have cut servers so that we'll be protected for much longer. I should have done that then him! I should have known better."

Hitomi: "onee-chan."

She tries to comfort her brother before wendy calls them.

Wendy: "how is the mission? Are the two alright? What happened to caboose?"

Shinji: "…on our last mission, caboose deleted himself to save dreamware from the neurohackers."

Wendy: "what?"

Shinji: "he had to do that. It was his only option to save dreamware! As for jesse and Dorothy, their memories are about 62% and still recovering. But caboose. He."

Wendy: "create an ai and bring him back!"

Shinji: "WE CAN'T BRING HIM BACK HE'S FUCKING DEAD!"

Wendy: "…"

Shinji: "we're not neurohackers, We're mercenaries and space pirates! Without caboose, dreamware is defenseless. Without him, he can't steer the ship. Without caboose, then there's no element of optimism. It's over now, we're not going anywhere!"

Wendy: "I've just received a message from the new britannian police department. They know that caboose is dead, and they're starting to rebuild his ai that they recovered after you were there. They'll send you the ai if you rendezvous with them once you return to exia."

Shinji: "they're bringing him back? It's a miracle! Thank you, wendy!"

Wendy: "don't thank me; thank the nbpd once you get there."

End transmission.

Meanwhile at the medical bay, jesse and Dorothy recovers and sees clint, shinji, spirk, hitomi among them.

Jesse: "what happened?"

Shinji: "your memories were at the brink of being erased. We've manage to get you two aboard."

Dorothy: "whe…where's caboose?"

Hitomi: "he's dead."

Dorothy: *gasps*

Shinji: "what we mean is, caboose is recovered by the nbpd and they want us to go there if we want him back."

Jesse: "let me guess, wendy?"

Hitomi: "yep! And that's where heading."

Clint: "well great for letting us all know that."

Spirk: "yeah otherwise, the ship would be venerable to virus attacks."

Jesse: "shinji, im placing you in command."

Shinji: "thanks, jesse!"

Everyone leaves with Dorothy moving her to rest with jesse.

Jesse: "what the hell are you doing?"

Dorothy: "just lying down on a warm blanket."

Jesse: "im captain and you're not allowed to sleep with me!"

Dorothy: "well im co-captain and princess, so ha ha. But hey could be worse; you could be sleeping with jonathan's daughter."

Jesse: *makes a sideshow bob sound*

They arrive at new Britannia as the police department greets them and take them to see the rebuild caboose.

Cop: "ah, captain rodriguez. Sergeant William tenant. After the servers were crashed, we've manage to recover the remains of sergeant caboose. And surely that you're bringing along his android body for this, we'll make sure that he'll recover in a matter of four hours."

Jesse: "four hours?"

Will: "four hours. In the meantime you'll wait at the prison cell cause either we don't want any mercenaries or space pirates around the department, or don't like you entirely despite for many diplomatic, escort, exploration, and so on missions."

So after a montage of the nbpd transferring caboose's rebuilt ai into his android body, the guard lets the team out as caboose is at last reborn.

Caboose: "allo, guys. Missed me?"

The team hugs caboose and the nbpd celebrates for bringing caboose back.


	6. Beauty and Beast

Third world, ares. Stardate: 01042183.

Andrew: "my lord. Two of our memory scratchers have failed to erase the memories of jesse and Dorothy."

Richard: "by who?"

Andrew: "an ai from dreamware, named Thomas caboose before he sacrifice his entire ai to destroy our sent viruses to fantasy planet station's servers."

Richard: "rebuilt and reunite with his crew?"

Andrew: "rebuilt and reunited with his crew."

Richard: "OW! Just as I always predicted!"

Andrew: "why were you so excited about that?"

Richard: *shoots him* "don't question me! Im your true emperor, and your my decoy! Now contact shepard and/or his corporation to track down the fairy sword's coordinates. If anything goes wrong, take my command. I will deal with my half-brother with my fleet."

Andrew: "yes, sir."

Meanwhile the fairy sword heads for the seventh planet of Hephaestus named after the greek god of technology.

Jesse: "captain's log, stardate: Saturday 24:17 am. It's passed midnight and we're still traveling to the seventh world of Hephaestus where the new Japanese allies for the corporation, are working on their own fightersuits. But my biggest complaint is we're tired but at the same time, we need more technology and booty to steal from the corporation and the empire in order to win the war and avenge my parents and friends. Not bad but again we're so tired! To be fair at least it's our first official pirating mission, unlike the previous missions which were done so short it feels like nothing happened. But im still concerned about Dorothy, she's starting to act childish after we recovered her back on the fantasy planet station."

He stops his log as he starts seeing visions from his distant past. Including his previous reincarnation, vangun.

Jesse: "what just happened? Was that vangun?"

Dorothy: "captain to the bridge!"

Jesse: "im on my way!"

Shinji: "captain on deck!"

Jesse: "we're close?"

Dorothy: "yep."

Jesse: "Im still upset that…"

Dorothy: "I just slept with you after our last mission?"

Jesse: "and?"

Dorothy: "slept with you in your quarters before you kicked me out."

Jesse: "and never do that again next time! Cause I'll throw you out of airlock if you do. Okay maybe not that it'll make me irresponsible, how about just throwing you in your room. Besides, im trying to be your brother figure right?"

Dorothy: "you better not! *yawns* I feel so sleepy."

Jesse: *pats her head* "we're all are, princess. Let's just make this quick so we can all go to sleep."

The team beams down to the planet, all while richard and his fleet arrive at Hephaestus to find jesse.

Helms: "sir, we've just detected a pirate shuttle landing on the planet. It could jesse and his crew from the ship."

Richard: "deploy dropships and scramble bombers! He's mine."

Helms: "sir, what's gotten into you?"

Richard: *shoots him* "no questions damn it! No questions. I have a very specific vision! Now anyone else wishes to object?"

Crew: "sieg, Richard!"

Richard: "good. Deploy them down!"

Richard goes down with the other dropships to find black wolf as we cut back to the planet where black wolf penetrates corporate security.

Jesse: "remember, we need to…"

Dorothy: "take out the security and steal the booty? Yes I know."

Jesse: "then I guess I don't need to say Th…oh shit!"

Shinji: "what's wrong?"

Jesse: "heads up, space Nazis!"

Dorothy: "how did they track us down?"

Jesse: "don't know. Maybe they must have seen my…"

Dorothy: "seen you're what?"

Jesse: "I can't say it. Maybe they know that im a reincarnation of vangun. Uncle, beam us aboard. We're aborting the mission!"

Clint: "we loved to, but they disabled our quantum transporters. And also, imperial fightersuits are swarming around the ship!"

Caboose: "hull breach in hangers 1-2, we can't launch our fightersuits!"

Jesse: "so, we're stuck. Aren't we?"

Clint: "…im afraid so, jesse. You'll have to run for your lives! And take care of Dorothy for us!"

Jesse: "I will, uncle!"

Caboose: "don't worry about us, just go!"

Jesse: "black wolf run for it!"

Black wolf tries to evade the incoming imperials along with Richard while using stealthsuits.

Jesse: "shinji, hitomi give us cover! Dorothy, stay with me!"

Dorothy: "okay!"

Richard: "where are they?"

New Japanese worker: "(they just left)."

Richard: "where exactly?"

Worker: "(I don't know)!"

Richard: "wait, they're not here. They're heading northeast. Tracers, use your tranquilizer blades! Head twenty five kilometers before them!"

Tracer: "I thought you were going to say that we want them dead?"

Richard: "What did I say? Wait that is a very good question. And the answer is, kill they're friends! I want jesse and Dorothy alive."

Tracer: "ah…okay?"

Richard: "vangun, 157 I thought I killed them so easily two thousand years ago. If not also as lobo and blackswan. The last time I killed them, it was quick and swift, including as vangun and 157. And now with them as their reincarnations since the past two thousand years, they're starting to piss me off when I think about them and when I heard that they're still alive. And when they're out of my mind sight and life, I will make me and my mother's dreams come true. I will make one perfect life form by killing others who live in this vast galaxy. I WANNA BE BIG!"

Shinji: "heads up, tracers!"

Black wolf fights off against the tracers not before one of them accidentally kills jesse.

Dorothy: *gasps* "JESSE!" *stunned by the tranquilizer*

Shinji: "bastards!" *stunned by the tranquilizer*

Tracer 1: "you fucking idiot! He said don't kill him!"

Tracer 2: "I didn't bring my blade!"

Tracer 1: "well then you should have set the gun to stun, not that fucking difficult!"

Just as the tracers finally finish they're argument, jesse sees more visions from his distant past before he resurrects as the alien cyborg zombie pirate cowboy/proto dahl/zorcai/1st neo angel, named vangun. He rushes to save Dorothy and shinji while killing the two tracers with his arm cannon.

Richard: "that's my music. There you are, VanguN!"

Vangun transports shinji back to the ship, destroys the attacking zorcais fleet again using his arm cannon that fires not one powerful shot, but multiple shots at the ships including richard's flagship.

Dorothy: *tries to recover from the tranquilizer and sees a familiar face carrying her* "he…couldn't be. Is he really…vangun?"

Just as vangun tries to send her back to the ship. Richard rams at vangun before sending her back to the ship.

Richard: "been a long time! Hasn't it, brother?"

Vangun: "so long it felt so short!"

Richard: "you know brother; I can't help but had to kill you for what you did to my mother. And now that your back, im gonna keep kicking your ass until it's all turned to grass so that I can mow it over!"

Vangun: "not this time. So much so that you'll have to wait for another two thousand years or even MORE!"

Meanwhile back on the fairy sword.

Shinji: "where's jesse? We've got to go back down there!"

Clint: "we can't! The quantum transporters are still disabled. You're lucky that you were magically sent to the ship and in one peace."

Shinji: "we can't just leave them behind!"

Clint: "we're not; we're just trying to receive a call to Dorothy."

Shinji: "what happened to jesse?"

Clint: "we don't know!"

Back on the planet, vangun and Richard still fights eventually vangun uses his arm cannon to finish off Richard as he retreats back to ares via quantum transportation.

Vangun: "get back here, brother!"

157: "please stop, van!"

Vangun: "157. Is that you?"

157: "call me blackswan, dorothy or 157? But the fight is all over! But im dying. You've gotta take me back to the ship and save me! I…I don't want to die. Please save me, mr van! I love you."

Vangun carries Dorothy and returns to the fairy sword safely. Meanwhile, Richard returns to ares with injuries and disappointment to witness that vangun has returned for the past two thousand years.

Andrew: "my lord, you were fatally damaged. You were nearly scrapped. It almost felt like it didn't happen."

Richard: "and yet, it did! Can't you imagine my horror? There I am minding my own business, when my are just got ripped off! Clearly vangun inflicted more damage upon me then you realize, Andrew! So it was him…the vangun my brother, has returned at last. But next time, I will need some back up!"

Meanwhile back at the fairy sword docked at a nearby alliance spacedock for repairs, Dorothy recovers and sees jesse sitting next to her.

Dorothy: "jesse? Jesse!"

Jesse: "it's okay, stay in bed."

Dorothy: "what happened?"

Jesse: "short or long?"

Dorothy: "short please."

Jesse: "I was killed, reborn as an alien cyborg zombie equivalent of chuck Norris, saved you and shinji from Richard, destroyed the attacking imperials, saved the ship and crew, I was in my quarters, and here we are."

Dorothy: "I remember. I remember who we were now! You were vangun, and I was 157! I telepathically told to stand down and take me back to the ship. And where are we anyway?"

Jesse: "oh. We're at sector epsilon spacedock for repairs. We're alright for now. And I take back on what I said; you can sleep with me for tonight. But… *Dorothy drags him to her bed* but only for tonight."


	7. The Fourth Reich

Planet: Ares. Stardate: 01052183.

Richard still disappointed that his brother defeated him easily.

Richard: "it's been a long time! Hasn't it, vangun!"

VanguN: "so long it all most felt so short!"

Andrew: "sir, your wife was not in her quarters!"

Richard: "what?! Oh who am I kidding, I never even liked her anyway. Send the stormtroopers to kill her!"

Andrew: "but she's nowhere in the citadel, my lord. And also, we've found a resistance group heading towards the citadel from 5.38 degrees north, baring 8.43 kilometers west."

Richard: "find eureka, even if she's on a shuttle. As for the rebel scum, kill them all. We're preparing the fourth reich!"

Andrew: "yes, my lord!"

As Andrew makes a speech about the fourth reich, the imperial forces move out to engage the oncoming resistance army.

Andrew: "fellow people of the Zorcai Empire, here me! It has been my privilege to you all to serve my great empire including our corporate allies of nerv to face off against our traitors with the evil forces of the naal!"

While that's going on we cut to eureka trying to contact a nearby alliance vessel and coincidentally picked up the signal from the fairy sword. And while both resistance and imperial forces starts fighting each other.

Resistance soldier: "burn in hell, you soulless bastards! Huh? Reinforcements?"

Andrew: "to those who suffered in battle, to those who made our people slaves, and to those who who have murdered them for nothing. It was all the cause of the naal and their loyal mercenary space pirates, black wolf!"

Meanwhile at the fairy sword.

Caboose: "captain, we're picking up a transmission from the Zorcai Empire!"

Jesse: "decline it!"

Caboose: "wait, sir! They're forcing it!"

Crew: *gasps*

Andrew: "attention pirates for the naal. You have now entered imperial neutral zone! Leave this sector in the name of the Andrew armada!"

Dorothy: "Andrew armada?"

Jesse: "brother!"

Andrew: "attention rebels of the naal. Your team is now in imperial neutral zone! If you want them back, I suggest you surrender your resistance, and join my empire for our peaceful co-existence."

Steiner: "Andrew taylor!"

Wendy: "dark emperor of all zorcais!"

Andrew: "What our ancestors made changed the galaxy forever. Using their advanced technologies, they've made ftl starships to travel from star system to the next! They've then achieved the most important thing to all of our existence, transhumanism. They made immortals, well not really because we used our cybermagic/weapons to destroy each other. And why we got cybermagic in the first place, two thousand years ago a human experiment device was made to send it to another dimension and that dimension was equestria, my friends and enemies. We extracted the device so that we all can harness it's futuristic powers to extend our lives, make our powers stronger, and can do whatever it can that our ancestors can't. If you want all these questions you've all raised answered, then join us! if you otherwise refuse, then you shall all be destroyed!"

Jesse: "I remember. I thought cybermagic was just an incident. But no, it was some random device from our ancestors' timeline so that we can recover it from them. Real epic, real rush for time epic!"

Spirk: "you do realize that my people are on ares dealing with the imperials right?"

Jesse: "I know. Set course for ares."

Eureka: "Alliance battleca…is eureka clark o…ai resistance I escape from th…please send he…"

Dorothy: "mom?"

Jesse: "Eureka, dorothy's mother? This is jesse Gonzales rodriguez of the black wolf mercenary space pirates! We've read you over? Your daughter's on this ship, don't worry she's alright! Just come aboard if you want to survive!"

Eureka: "I want to speak to her!"

Dorothy: "mom, what's going on?"

Eureka: "it's your father; he's declaring the fourth reich!"

Jesse: "i know, we can see that!"

Dorothy: "The fourth reich? What does he mean?"

Andrew: "as of until the day we win the war, we're now commencing the fourth reich! We will stop at nothing to destroy the evil pirates of black wolf and their rebel allies in favor of our redemption and freedom to the galaxy!"

All imperials and corporates: "sieg, Andrew taylor! Sieg, Richard clark! (X3)."

The battle concludes with imperials winning the battle as both black wolf and the naal furious about the empire and the corporation's new plans for galactic conquest. and eureka docking to the fairy sword.

Caboose: "she's on board!"

Dorothy: "mom!"

Jesse: "wait!"

Eureka: "Dorothy!"

Dorothy: "MOM!"

Eureka: "oh thank mangod, you're alright! I thought I would never see you again!"

Dorothy: "I missed you so much!"

Jesse: *coughs* "sorry for the reunion, but im her boyfriend/captain of this ship."

Eureka: "your captain rodriguez?"

Jesse: "The one and only, mrs clark."

Eureka: "we've got to get out here! We've got to get out of this…"

Jesse: "I know. Caboose!"

Caboose: "yes, captain?"

Jesse: "set course to the Andromeda system, full hyperjump!"

Caboose: "we're leaving? But what about the naal?"

Jesse: "Oh yeah almost forgot. Wendy, meet us at Andromeda!"

Wendy: "that's a negative, jesse!"

Jesse: "Why not?!"

Wendy: "we're gonna separate into other galaxies to get the corporates and the space Nazis off our backs! Im sorry, jesse. But you're on your own. Gather as many pirates or any other races with you to counter against Richard and his reich."

Jesse: "but, wendy!"

Wendy: "just shut up and do it! Your captain now! Just gather as best as you can! Wendy out!"

Jesse: "sorry, guys. We're on our own. We're leaving immediately."

Caboose: "yes, captain."

As the fairy sword enters hyperjump and witnessing the fourth reich conquering the galaxy, the alliance hyperjumps to other galaxies except for one that has some familiar faces onboard.

Helms: "we've locked on the fairy sword's coordinates. Are you sure what we are doing?"

RD: "are ya kiddin? We're not letting our successors fight the empire by themselves can't we?"


	8. Farewell, Exia

After a year of escaping from the zorcai and never, black wolf submerges the fairy sword on the distant planet of sr-042 to avoid imperial/corporate tracking.

Jesse: "captain's log, stardate: 14052184. It's been a year since we've evaded from the empire and nerv, but it feels like that we're all cowering on a terrestrial planet and never actually finding help like wendy told us to. But the reason why we have to stay here for a while is that Dorothy went off into the wilderness and got a severe case of cactus, an illness that short circuited her cybermagic and turns into a cat every time she sneezes. So shinji goes out with hitomi to find and make an antidote for her and finally with yui to help her operation. I'll bet that they'll come back or be dead by now."

Shinji: "jesse, we've got the plant we're looking for!"

Jesse: "get back here, shinji! On the double! *rushes to the sick bay* how's Dorothy?"

Yui: "she's doing find, captain. As long as the antidote is made, then everything will be alright."

Jesse: "hey, Dorothy. How ya feelin?"

Dorothy: "meow (meaning fine)."

Jesse: "Good to hear. Anyway, shinji and hitomi are coming back with the plant so that we'll turn it into the antidote for you. Do you think you can wait longer?"

Dorothy *sneezes* "sure, jesse."

Jesse: "good girl. Shinji, hurry up! We'll be leaving when you get here!"

Shinji: "give us three minutes! We're still slicing through the forest!"

Jesse: "will do! Uncle, stand by engines!"

Clint: "working on it, captain!"  
Yui: "please come here safely! Captain, if anything goes wrong with my son and daughter, then im blaming you even while you send out your rescue team."

Jesse: "I know, they are my friends after all. So if they die, then let me punish myself for this."

Dorothy: "jesse. *sneezes* meow."

Shinji: "Hitomi, jump!"

They jump into the water as the fairy sword rises and prepares for departure.

Adam: "all systems operational. Opening airlocks 2-3 for shinji and hitomi."

The airlocks open for shinji and hitomi as they get inside and the fairy sword leaves sr-042.

Adam: "now departing sr-042."

Jesse: "shinji hitomi, get to the sick bay! On the double! Yui, they're coming with the plant, get ready to make the antidote! Uncle, activate hyperjump!"

Fairy sword enters huperjump and shinji and hitomi delivers the plant to their mother to cure Dorothy.

Yui: "thanks, you two."

Shinji: "no worries, mom."

Hitomi: "make Dorothy well."

Yui: "course I will. Alright everyone, help me out with this!"

As they make the antidote, the fairy sword continues sailing through the oceans of stars and sees a unknown vessel with a pirate flag on it.

Jesse: "unknown vessel, this is jesse rodriguez of the new ameriacan alliance of lionheart's mercenary space pirates: black wolf. We're in need of assistance to defeat the Zorcai Empire and the nerv megacorporation. In exchange, we'll send you 500k juatts."

Pirate: "a pirate huh? then allow me to introduce myself, Im twuhydar of the Rykor pirates. And seeing that you're working for an alliance, desperately low on supplies and a being chased by a galactic empire and galactic corporation, I think we'll just let them find and kill you or we can steal everything you have onboard."

Jesse: "you don't understand! The zorcai is more than just a simple galactic empire; they are neo Nazi supremacy! They'll find and conquer every planet they encountered. And by now they've conquered our homeworld for their own. Please if you can accept this offer then we can form an allegiance of space pirates to counter against them! If you refuse, then we'll all be destroyed for good!"

Twuhydar: "…if you try to any tricks on us, all bets are off!"

Jesse: "no tricks, no double crosses, nor anything stupid, just a simple request to fight for my alliance and your race."

Twuhydar: "just send us the damn crate and we're good."

The exchange is made as both the Rykor and black wolf formed an allegiance and travels to find other races on Andromeda to take back exia.

Yui: *gives the antidote to Dorothy to drink it* "How do you feel?"

Dorothy: "great. And thanks!"

Yui: "always a pleasure. Captain, dorothy's recovered! She wants to see you!"

Jesse: "im on my way! *runs to the sick bay* Dorothy!"

Dorothy: "I knew that you'd all save me."

Jesse: "I know. And, thank mangod, you're alright!"

Dorothy: "jesse. What's going on?"

Jesse: "while yui was making an antidote for you, we've made a deal with a race of pirates called the rykor, shark like beings who are not as threatening as the Zorcai Empire or nerv, but they are kinda aggressive."

Twuhydar: "Said from a planet lubber."

Jesse: "hey! Just because I was born on a planet, doesn't mean you'd call me that! Im both a responsible mercenary and a pirate like you and your race. So cut us some slack will ya? Beside we've made a truce!"

Twuhydar: "right, still can't forget about that. In fact, if we haven't made a truce then I would've come aboard your ship and spit and piss on you in the edge. Or better yet, just send you out from your airlock until I see your eyes popping out!"

Jesse: "good point."


	9. The Formation Part I

Jesse: "captain's log, supplemental. We've just made contact with a race of pirates; the Rykor. we're right now trying to find more races so that we can form an allegiance against the zorcai and bring back exia from them.

Dorothy: "sir, we've picked up an alliance vessel heading right for us!"

Jesse: "visual!"

Dorothy: "they're hailing us, sir!"

Jesse: "on screen! Guys! What are you doing here?"

RD: "well my question is what were you doing out there?"

Jesse: "We were hiding from the imperials trying to make a living on a far out alien world, till we decided to form an allegiance against the zorcai!"

RD: "oh, I see. Then let us come aboard! We've also brought some new equipment for you and your crew!"

Jesse: "hope they could help u…oh who am I kidding of course they've made some useful equipment for all of us as long as they can either look cool or cute."

Dorothy: "dibs!"

Jesse: "shut up!"

The Mane 5 docks as they give them some useful gear against the zorcai.

Jesse: "so, what do you guys have in mind?"

RD: "let's start off with good ole fluttershy."

Jesse: "how come you kept picking fluttershy and not the others?"

RD: "cause she's my only friend who's not that annoying or boring, besides we were almost about to become lesbians, before former king of chaos married her."

Discord: *teleported* "I Heard that!"

Jesse: "discord, what are you doing here?"

Discord: "oh nothing, just wondering what you guys were doing after past year."

RD: "They were trying to save the galaxy from the "big bad" empire along with the "big bad" corporation! Why did you marry my best friend before I tried to marry her first?"

Discord: "because, she's kind, innocent, and extremely adorable."

Jesse: "don't you mean taking care of you and making you a good husband?"

Discord: "that too. But aside from that, I'll get mine later. Precede dashie."

RD: "I wish you would stop calling me that. Just simply call me dash! Okay?"

Discord: "ok, simply calling you dash."

RD: "Argh! Anyway, I've brought blueprints from the wonderbolt squadron. They've sent me to you about their latest stealth fightersuits and sniper fightersuits for any space combat missions against both the Zorcai Empire, and nerv."

Rarity: "On a planet for stealth missions, assassinations, etc. these armors are what I like to call, dragon armor. Not just made out of dragon skin obviously no, these are made out of advanced nanotech and very multipurpose. Ranging from cloaked silent death, or head on energy blastproof assault; these little bastards will always make sure that your missions will be accomplished."

Applejack: "for weapons, I've made some pretty damn good cybermagic hybrid guns for you and your partners. Based on each of your cybermagics. Either goin for one, or just combine with another; these babes are just the right tools of destruction. Here's for jesse's fire and earth cybermagic, dorothy's for water and ice, shinji's for earth and wind, and hitomi's for lightning and fire. Each of your guns combines terran based designs with our alien technologies of today, so you'll get a sense of nostalgia, style, power, skill, accuracy, and many more for any occasional ground combats. Oh as for underwater missions, here some harpoon rifles."

Jesse: "anything else?"

Applejack: "well for caboose, his cybermagic will be downloaded to his sentries that im giving him and can still neurohack with you guys."

Shinji: "yeah, but we need a helms to do the rest while we're down on a planet."

Spirk: "I'll take care of the ship! Cause im tired of loading weapons for a while, why can't you give something decent?"

Jesse: "good point, you'll be in charge! Next!"

Pinkie: "well for some special supplies, I've brought some great baked goods for you and your crew. Including breads, blablablablablabla and, your favorite captain, CINAMMON BUNS!"

Jesse: "oh my mangod, You shouldn't of! But what about something important?"

Pinkie: "oh yeah I almost forgot, I've brought you all some specially designed transhuman augment modifications for your missions. Like night vision mode, inferred scanning, anti-gravity while you're infiltrating imperial and corporate ships disabling their gravity control systems, and my personal favorite arm blades for melee assassinations!"

Dorothy: "cool! Mom?"

Fluttershy: "oh yes, I've some advanced medical technology for both on the ship and for ground missions for you, my daughter. These are what I've heard are called fensu. It's a special kind of gel that heals organic tissue and synthetic limbs from fatal injuries. Along with them is a trusty backpack with all the other equipment you need during each ground mission."

Dorothy: "thanks, mom!"

Jesse: "wait, before you go was there anything from mother that sent or told you to tell me?"

RD: "…Im afraid not, lobo. She told me something that I refuse to tell you about."

Jesse: "what is it? Tell me!"

RD: "…"

Jesse: "answer me, damn it!"

RD: "…your mom told me that you must give up the elements of harmony once you arrive on equestria."

All (Except for the other four): "What!"

Jesse: "why the hell not!?"

RD: "two thousand years ago, your mother took all of our elements of harmony in favor of using for the tree of harmony to restore ponyville from begin consumed by the vines that discord made. She told me to tell you to give yours up so that it'll never happen again. And it could also…"

Jesse: "BULLSHIT! Why didn't my mother tell me about that, two thousand years ago?! You mean to tell me that you've come all this way delivering the blueprints, equipment and all on our ship and brought my co-captain/girlfriend's father aboard, just so that you can tell something that my mom didn't tell me that before?!"

RD: "im sorry."

Jesse: *pushes at her against the wall while pointing a gun at her jaw* "NO YOUR NOT! You get off my ship, or I'll send you all out from airlock!"

RD: "listen, lobo. We can help you…"

Jesse: "Adam, lock on course to exia! We're gonna attack the empire ourselves!"

RD: "you can't! There's too many of them. You'll have to go to equestria first!"

Jesse: "to give up our only chance to destroy the zorcai after what they've done to the entirety of the system? Fuck no! Uncle, Prepare to activate hyperjump!"

RD: "im telling you, if you go out there all out against the entire armada, there's a zero chance of winning the fight. Not even all the stuff we gave you can take them all on in one. Sacrificing your elements is the only way to save system. Please lobo, you've got to trust us on this one!"

Jesse: *lowers his gun* "…Caboose…set course to Sector sigma, warp 6."

Adam: "course changed."

Caboose: "activating hyperjump!"

Jesse: "I make no promises, and I sure hope you and mom know what you're doing! Cause if this doesn't work, then we're gonna send them all to hell along with us."

Discord: "I forgot what I was supposed to say to you, guys."

RD: "what were you going to say?"

Discord: "I was about to my daughter's captain that I've brought to sell him his favorite pinball machine!"

RD: "cirqus Voltaire, what's that?"

Discord: "it's a pinball machine that he remembers playing when he was a little filly in the arcades with his mother and friends. Even if he never met his friends before that tragic day when his mom died."

RD: "odd."

Dorothy: "question, why didn't both the empire and nerv take over equestria when they had the chance?"

Jesse: "maybe they know that sector sigma was a restricted area, and thus they think equestria was a dead planet. Even if there's…LUCIFER, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

Cut to occupied exia where Richard walks to his new throne.

STORMtrooper: "sir, long range sensors picked up an alliance vessel heading to sector sigma.

Richard: "lobo."

Stormtrooper: "one of our recon fleets is just outside the sector. Shall we pursue them?"

Richard: "no! We'll just wait until they come out. And when they do, then send the recon fleet to escort that ship to exia."

Stormtrooper: "yes, sir."

Richard: "what are you going to do this time, lobo? Oh, I see. You're going to sacrifice your elements of harmony to the tree of harmony! But without your elements, then what will you do to take on my entire army to save xrj-712, my dear half-brother?"

Meanwhile on equestria.

Jesse: "Why, mom? Why didn't you tell me that I should sacrifice my elements of harmony and that damn tree?!"

Twilight: "I was dead, remember? But before that when I was your age, I had to sacrifice the elements of harmony to destroy the vines two thousand years ago. It was the only way to save ponyville if not equestria."

Jesse: "well guess what, we've got an entire galactic empire led by my changeling half-brother's reincarnation. And by now he's gonna send his recon fleet to kill us by the time we leave!"

Dorothy: "and that's what's going to happen, jesse."

Jesse: "MANGOD DAMNIT! So Without them, how are we supposed to save xrj-712 from both those damned space Nazis and those damned corporate a-holes?!"

Twilight: "I don't know! All I know is that you're also a reincarnation of "the" alien Cyborg zombie or proto dahl/zorcai who almost attempted to wipe out your human ancestors, and still have his and genes; which means you still have the powers of a cybernetic god!

Jesse: "good point, but what about the others?"

Twilight: "well…you'll just have to figure it all out yourselves. As for me, I can't help you out anymore. That's all I had to tell you during your plans to save the system."

Jesse: "but wait what if my powers were not as powerful with the elements? Are you just going to accept that and let them win?!"

Twilight: "JUST DO THE DAMN SACRIFICE ALREADY!"

Jesse: "ALRIGHT, FINE!"

After that, jesse and his friends sacrifice they're elements of harmony to the tree before noticing that the elements of harmony are now linking into jesse's body, connecting with his beast mode.

Jesse: "what happened?"

Twilight: "it didn't work!"

Jesse: "no shit, Sherlock!"

Twilight: "they've must of refused to sacrifice and instead linked into your beast mode systems."

Jesse: "well how long will they last?"

Twilight: "I don't know! Maybe it'll last until you defeat the empire if not Permanente."

Jesse: "well that's fine by me, because we are leaving!"

Twilight: "wait, you can't just leave and expect that they can just destroy the entire empire in one!?"

Jesse: "well, that's the solution! If that doesn't work, then im calling my foster mother about this bullshit ancient magic!"

Twilight: "good "luck" on that, lobo!"

Jesse: "We need luck with quotations on that?!"

Twilight: "nothing left to help you lobo; just wanted to see how the results are for your success is (spoilers, 0)."

Jesse: "SHUT Up! Uncle, beam us up!"

Clint: "right away!"

Jesse: "caboose, set course for the exian system! By the time we arrive, find a place to hide the ship!"

Caboose: "What about the recon fleet?"

Jesse: "just punch it!"

Caboose: "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Activating Hyperjump!"

Fairy sword enters hyperjump as the recon fleet just misses them.

Helms: "they've just entered hyperjump! They're now entering the exian system!"

Captain: "report to cmdr Clark. Tell him that they're heading towards homebase!"

Richard: "well, that's inconvenient. We've tried to capture them and they're already heading towards our new home. What could possibly go wrong? After all we do have an armada protecting exia!"

Jesse: "contact wendy, we're engaging the empire's new home!"

Shinji: "already on it!"

As black wolf gets closer and closer to zorcai galactic empire's new homeworld, everyone from the NAAL including they're flagship: Sword of liberty starts to make their move. In an attempt to take back the fifth world of exia by head on assault.


	10. The Formation Part II

Richard: "Assemble planetary defensive formation! Prepare to fire all batteries, and scramble fightersuits! When they arrive, don't let any alliance warships or even black wolf through!"

Meanwhile on the sword of liberty:

Steiner: "commander, the imperials are making an orbital wide defensive formation!"

Wendy: "so, they're trying to keep us all outside from entering. Guess we'll have to call out the big guns. Sword of liberty to black wolf…!"

Shinji: "Hailed from sword of liberty!"

Jesse: "onscreen! We read you!"

Wendy: "we've got a problem; the imperials are making a defensive formation orbiting the planet! You'll need to use extreme caution before entering!"

Jesse: "don't worry about us; we've got all sorts of new stuff prepared for the assault! Once we arrive we'll have to go a little far away from the planet just to use our new stealth fightfightersuits, courtesy of the wonderbolts squadron!"

Wendy: "that cruiser. So that's how we never made contacted with us, it was trying to rendezvous with the fairy sword after they were hiding from the zorcai."

Jesse: "we'll be leaving hyperjump in ten minutes!"

Wendy: "oh, right! Good luck, black wolf! You're our only chance to save exia!"

Jesse: "Always at your service, jesse out! Black wolf, get ready! uncle, how are the new stealth fightersuits and snipersuits going?"

Clint: "they're about 89% complete! They'll be ready when you get there!"

Jesse: "thanks, uncle! Alright here's the plan, Dorothy shinji, you go with me in the stealth fightersuits to break through the defence lines quietly. Caboose, you neurohack they're weapons and jam they're sensors so they won't know that we're coming (except for Richard). While at the same time, you and hitomi snipe at some of their drones to give us cover. Spirk, you know the drill!" for better or worse, this is our last chance to give wendy and her alliance fleet enough time with us to retake exia and thwart those space Nazis and the corporates' plans for galactic conquest! If this doesn't work, then like I said we'll have to take them all with us!"

Clint: "the stealth and snipersuits are fully operational and standing by for launch!"

Jesse: "This is it. Black wolf, scramble!"

Nerv officer: "sir, our sensors and weapons systems are all offline. Cause unknown."

Jonathan: "find the source; see if you can trace the jamming frequencies!"

Nerv Captain: "sir, we're taking heavy fire! Our life support systems are failing!"

Hitomi: "caboose, they haven't even seen us yet!"

Clint: "sorry, that was my fault. I should've known better that you should stay in the ship for a little longer!"

Jesse: "wonderful! Shinji Dorothy, stay on my wing, Looks like we're on our own.

Dorothy & Shinji: "copy!"

Meanwhile down on exia.

Stormtrooper: "sir, our intelligence has reported that half of our orbital defence fleet were being sunk by unknown projectiles."

Richard: "lobo. He's coming back for revenge."

Andrew: "secure the palace! Block everything that they can get inside! Don't let a single one of them break through, keep them outside and kill them outside!"

Stormtrooper: "yes, sir!"

Dorothy: "they're blocking all entrances, air ducts and pretty much everything else to keep us outside!"

Jesse: "Shit! Unless…"

They use they're cloaking devices to steal an empty transporter and make their way inside.

Dorothy: "don't look now; there are more guards in the next corner!"

Shinji: "I'll handle this!"

Shinji uses his gunkatana with a silencer to kill the guards, giving them enough time to infiltrate the palace even further.

Stormtrooper: "they've managed to infiltrate the first five levels, and they're now heading to the throne room! Alliance fleet will be arriving in twenty minutes!"

Richard: "so much for keeping them outside and killing them outside. You know, I guess im not that great of an emperor of me at all, right?!"

Andrew: "not at all, sir."

Jesse: "how much longer?"

Dorothy: "just ten meters, and still going fast!"

Jesse: "Wendy, how much longer?"

Wendy: "we'll arrive in 17 minutes!"

Jesse: "we've just breached security, and are going to reach the throne room now!"

Wendy: "be careful, Jesse. The fate of the alliance rest in you and your friends hands! Kick Richard and his empire out and back to ares, on the double!"

Jesse: "ten for!"

Nerv officer: "we've got they're frequencies, they're coming from a cloaked battlecarrier!"

Jonathan: "target it, and fire!"

Spirk: "they've locked on to us, deploy fightersuits! Hitomi, caboose…"

Hitomi: "we know! Caboose, kick ass at will!"

Caboose: "right!"

As the battle begins over exia, cut back on exia where jesse, shinji, and Dorothy finally made it in the throne room and confronts Richard alone with Andrew just left to ares.

Richard: "so, you've come all this way from AndAndromeda to take back what I properly stole from a bunch of rebel scumbags."

Jesse: "I've hided for so long from you and your corporate allies. But now, im through hiding! Cause Im here to kick your ass once more!"

Richard: "then let's do this, then!"

The fight begins as the the fairy sword starts to lose more of their fightersuits.

Clint: "caboose, hitomi! We've got a problem! Our fightersuit reinforcements are being depleted, you'll have to give them cover!"

Hitomi: "what's new? Caboose!"

Caboose: "I know!"

Richard: "getting tired, lobo? How bout I give you a long good night sleep with your friends?"

Jesse: "I was once like her mother. Trying to protect my friends, learning about friendship. Well that's all in the past! Cause now, im starting to learn a new technique to protect my friends! And that's called nightmare powers, BITCH!"

Jesse transforms into vangun as he, Dorothy, and shinji finally kills Richard point blank. The palace is destroyed, as the alliance fleet arrives and supports the fairy sword after sustaining heavy amounts of damage.

Wendy: "sword of liberty to fairy sword, is anyone alright?"

Spirk: "this is lieutenant Spirk! Everyone on the ship was doing great! Including the new snipersuits piloted by caboose and hitomi."

Wendy: "I see. What happened to jesse and the others?"

Spirk: "they're all down on exia; they've must of defeated Richard by now!"

Wendy: "Wendy to jesse, wendy to jesse! Come in!"

Jesse: "this is jesse! We've sweeped the imperials and the corporates off the planet! They're now retreating to eden and ares as we speak!"

Wendy: "good work, jesse! And that goes for all of you, black wolf! The centuarian council will be most pleased by your actions, wendy out."

Dorothy: "we've did it, jesse!"

Jesse: "indeed, Dorothy. indeed we did."

Shinji: "so, what should we do now?"

Jesse: "I dunno. Uncle, beam us aboard! Once we get aboard, set course for Hercules!"

With jesse, Dorothy, and shinji beamed aboard. They leave exia jumping out to Hercules to create an asteroid base as they promised to form an allegiance of their own.


	11. Hearth's Warming Ceasefire

Jesse: "captain's log. Stardate: 12242184. After a year since we and the alliance taken back exia from the empire and those corporate a-holes, we've decided to take a visit to ares to declare a ceasefire for Christmas, since it was a terran holiday that they celebrated for over four thousand years. With all the stuff set and everyone dressed for this special event for years to come, im aware that my brother would participate in this holiday as well. Since this holiday was also known on equestria as hearth's warming.

Ares orbital control: "alliance vessel, you are entering imperial aerospace! Surrender at once!"

Jesse: "we're not here to fight, asshole! We need to talk to both the emperor and his trusted commander! We have a special meeting for them."

Ares orbital control: "is it an assassination? A sneak attack? Anything?"

Jesse: "no, you dumbass! Just a personal discussion with them. We're sending the coordinates to you now!"

Ares Orbital control: "we don't take kindly to coordinates to alli…huh? But, my lord! Y…yes, my lord. Fairy sword, you're cleared to enter planet's atmosphere."

Jesse: "thank you!"

Spirk: "should I ready the weapons in case if things go wrong?"

Jesse: "…sure. But we need to tell them that we must stop fighting for the month because it's Christmas! Shinji, you're with me on this. Dorothy, you stay here. You know luci…I mean your father, would rather be pissed off when he sees you."

Spirk: "so I guess im second in charge, am i?"

Dorothy: "quite simply yes, partner!"

Jesse: "Then let's get this done fast, before the worst happens. Shinji, come on!"

Shinji: "gotcha!"

Jesse: "uncle, beam us down!"

Clint: "transporting, now!"

Andrew: "what do you want, captain rodriguez?"

Jesse: "do you all know what tomorrow is?"

Andrew: "why yes, it's the day where war continues."

Richard: "do you even know what's happening tomorrow?"

Andrew: "eh…oh yes!"

Jesse: "then what is it?"

Andrew: "…I don't know."

Richard: "why did I let you kill toamei long ago? IT's Christmas! Or known on equestria as hearth's warming. Now what exactly do you want, lobo!?"

Jesse: "what I mean to say is, we're declaring a ceasefire for Christmas, that's all I had to say."

Richard: "and your point is?"

Jesse: "the point is obviously not about war, greed, or suffering, it's about peace and kindness from the earth to rest of the galaxy! Our ancestors were celebrating this holiday for over four thousand years, and some even celebrated during the war. Is anyone recording this?"

Richard: "not really. Why?"

Jesse: "broadcast it! Broadcast it to everyone across the galaxy! The people must watch this! This is very important!"

Richard: "Andrew, record!"

Andrew: "yes, my lord!"

Jesse: "for over four thousand years, our ancestors celebrated only for peace, love, and kindness across the earth. And even during the war, there are still some that celebrated this holiday not on exia, but on every planet in this galaxy. Like I said, it's about greed, war, money, any of your bullshit; it's about being kind to one another. To at least be friends. It's also about effort. The effort of all the people made, the effort that our allies made, it's always about effort. so why can't we just drop our weapons for once, and start carrying on this great holiday for years to come!"

At first, Richard thinks he could kill him since they are enemies, but decides to accept this holiday deal so thus both sides can share their best times of Christmas/hearth's warming.

Richard: "what the hell!"

A montage ensues with both sides stop fighting, exchanging gifts, decorating Christmas trees, houses, and even on ships, all with both sides gathering on exia for this special holiday, with Dorothy and the imperial choir singing Christmas songs. After that they all have a Christmas dinner with Richard himself cutting the roast beef and all to everyone in all their tables.

Eureka: "thank you so much, Richard for inviting everyone for this!"

Richard: "I make no promises. We're still enemies."

Jesse: "we all know that."

Chrysalis: "Lucifer!"

Richard: "mom?! What are you doing here?!"

Chrysalis: "oh, I just thought of asking, why didn't you invite me to a christmas party?!"

Richard: "well you see the thing is that, my half-brother and I were checking the list and everything. But we had a list so huge; we forgot to add the changelings in there."

Chrysalis: "excuses excuses. And at last we meet again, lobo."

Jesse: "indeed."

Dorothy: "Lucifer, I have a question."

Richard: "yes, blackswan?"

Dorothy: "im convinced. Why don't you celebrate hearth's warming when you were a changeling?"

Richard: "because I "was" a changeling. We never had hearth's warming, or Christmas when I was an angel."

Jesse: "huh. I guess that explains things, doesn't it?"

Dorothy: "what about robo ascension?"

Jesse: "oh yeah, almost forgot! It's just a religion based on Christianity, Shinto, and Judaic. They also celebrate their own holidays which include Hanukah and even Christmas, but it's a religion about making you less human, but also becoming even more human. To be just like our ancestors and ascend to another plane of existence just like our ancestors if not also the god and his son themselves."

Dorothy: "I totally got lost after what you just said."

Jesse: "the less you know the better."

Dorothy: "ok!"

Jesse: "speaking of which." *runs off*

Dorothy: "jesse, where you going?!"

Jesse runs into a church and comes across a priest of robo ascension.

Priest: "my dear brave soul, what do you seek in this holy realm?"

Jesse: "I seek bring you and your followers to celebrate this wonderful holiday in naal headquarters."

Priest: "my followers were already there."

Jesse: "oh, then why aren't you with them?"

Priest: "that is a good question. But I must stay to protect what is sacred in this place and therefore must let the others go by themselves. Oh whatever, I'll get there with the others. By the way, are you the one who helped me and my followers to declare a ceasefire with the empire?"

Jesse: "for the month, yes!"

Priest: "I see. Then have a merry christmas, brave soul!"

Jesse: "and a happy new year, old man."

After jesse takes the priest to the party with the others and a long party they all had, jesse and his crew leaves exia. Before jesse goes to sleep, he sees a christmas present lying on his bed.

Jesse: "merry christmas, Lucifer."

Richard: "and a happy new year, lobo."


	12. Light and Shadow Part I

Richard: "emperor's log: supplement. After a month since the New Year and that special ancient holiday reborn, we zorcai and the alliance, including my half-brother, lobo, the war resumes as promised. With all that in mind, my friends of nerv were now sending the latest mass produced fightersuits to counter against lobo, and his team. But im wondering, what happened to mother, after lobo finally defeated her? What could she be doing by now?"

Officer: "my lord, an alliance fleet is heading towards one of our terraformed asteroid colonies at Sirius!"

Richard: "are they planning for a bombardment?

Officer: "I don't think so!"

Richard: "well send the fleet in defensive formation. We're not letting them get to our allied colony which was dying three years ago!"

Officer: "yes, my lord."

Richard: "it all comes back to me, now."

Larcifria, three years ago:

Toby: "well, this is the planet alright.

Tony: "hey, how come that we're on this planet when we could be tagging those merc pirate scumbags, black wolf right now?"

Penny: "cause dad, told us so! That's why! Anyway, he said that he needs us to find a race called the larcifrians, blue skinned elven race who are low on tech, food, and life on this planet. Before it was quarantined due to an accidental nuclear holocaust occurred during the war with the rebel scum…"

Stormtrooper: "ma'am, we've picked up life, at the east. It could be them!"

Penny: "great! Come on, boys!"

Blue wasp rushes to the exact point where the larcifrians are as penny's shocked by their population.

Penny: "it's them alright. Dad, we've found them!"

Jon: "great work, penny! Richard, they've found them!"

Richard: "good! Turshmai, beam me down!"

Turshmai: "yes, sir!"

Richard beams down and sees the dying larcifrians.

Richard: "we're sorry about all this. We were in a middle of a war with our enemies that we fought for over twenty years. In exchange to live and to save your loved ones, join me, and my empire so that we can defeat the ones who destroyed your once haven."

The larcifrain agrees and gets beamed aboard on his battleship. A montage ensues with the empire mostly Richard, taking care of the larcifrains and build them a new home on a terraformed asteroid on Sirius.

Richard: "lobo."

General fargo: "Lord Richard, our fleet has arrived at sirius. The alliance fleet will arrive at sirius in thirty minutes!"

Richard: "contact sirius!"

Fargo: "on it!"

Richard: "please give them more time! Cause I will not let these people go extinct as I promised!"

Steiner: "how much longer?!"

Helms: "about 25 minutes till arrival, sir!"

Steiner: "make it so! Richard what have you done to them? Why did you turn them to your side? And what exactly are you doing with them after three years? All ships go to yellow alert once we arrive! If they fire on us, return fire!"

Tactical: "yes, sir!"

Medusa class battleship captain, Darzhca geuquai: "all hands, defensive formation! Scramble fighters, ready all weapons, raise shields, do whatever you all can to protect sirius!"

Within minutes, the invading alliance fleet gets closer and closer to sirius colony, and plans to attack head on. Eventually the fleet arrives, and the battle begins. With the alliance attacking the colonies defenses, and the empire protecting the colony, regardless of casualties and collateral damage.

Steiner: "all troop transports will debark for ground assault-prepare to target the shield generator on the colony."

Tactical: "they're going for the colony! Our forces are getting pummeled out there!"

Darzhca: "stay in defensive formation! Richard, we need reinforcements-we can't hold out much longer!"

Richard: "hang in there! We'll send in more allied fleets in ten minutes!"

Darzhca: "make it quick! They've already…"

Richard: "Darzhca! Damn it! im going out with the others! Andrew, you're in command!"

Andrew: "yes, Richard!"

Richard: "I know there not black wolf, but these guys stole our tech! And turned them against our free will in favor of their stupid bullshit work! And if they ever get their hands on one of my colonies that I've taken care of these dying people for more than three years, I will come over there, and I will bitch slap them! Sieg zorcai!"


	13. Light And Shadow Part II

Engineer: Sir, you know that dreadnaught is experimental, its technology is far ancient then ours."

Richard: "im well aware of that. But then again the last one was made out of ancient tairol technology as well, so I'll give that a pass. But no matter, I must save these people! Now set the sails, retract the gates, man the crow's nest, and swop those poop deck! Cause we're gonna save the last of the larcifirans! HA HA HA HA HA ARGH!"

Engineer: "uh sir, are you alright?"

Richard: "I yeah, sorry. I was reprising my pirate accent I did during my spare time. Helms, step on it!"

Richard and his new flagship the hell's angel, to rush against the invading alliance fleet. Meanwhile, the alliance breaks destroys the colony's hull, and attack the colonists inside.

Captain: "whatever you do, protect those colonists!"

Soldier: "We know, sir! We're going to protect these colonists with our entire arsenal at all coasts!"

Captain: "artillery, Focus on the air, and supporting units who are trying to get to the shelters!"

Tank driver: "copy that! We're already working on it!"

Soldier: "everyone's all ready for battle, and the enemy will be arriving in sixty seconds! The other defensive forces and shelters were already destroyed by them!"

Captain: "good, then let's kick their asses off this colony and send them back to the inferno pits of hell, those racist bastards!"

Tank driver: "they're coming this way, 12:00!"

Captain: "FORMATION, EVERYONE!"

After a few seconds of preparation and anticipation, the final stretch of defence before Richard's dreadnaught arrives, begins. Armoured dropships, escorted by newly developed bombersuits attack the ground forces with napalm missiles to create a series of flaming rings, while brave fightersuit pilots tries to stop they're bombing runs. Valiant stormtroopers and heavily armed vehicles and mechs, battle the marching soldiers and support vehicles of the alliance before they reach their target, the shelters. with bayonet attached rifles, stabbing they're enemies with blue blood spilling out from their artificial flesh, artillery fire they're cannons at both the dropships and ground forces with frag shells, for massive damage to their enemies. All fighting to protect the dying larcifrians, once again, all in a desperate attempt to give them enough time before richard's arrival. Speaking of which.

Richard: "how much longer until we reach Sirius!?"

Helmsman, Raiject: Only six more minutes till arrival, commander!"

Richard: "we don't have six minutes; my stormtroopers might already be dead by now!"

Captain: "Sir, they're artillery are tagging down our fightersuits, we can't last much longer!"

Richard: "Keep fighting, captain! We're not gonna let them kill or kidnap the people who I sworn to take care of, stand your ground once we arrive!"

Captain: "but, sir-"

Richard: "JUST DO IT, DAMNIT!"

Captain: "yes, sir!"

Captain: "group 2, fall back to sector 26, we need to protect these colonist regardless of casualties!"

Pilot: "yes, sir! Group 2, fall back, fall back!"

Group 2, falls back to the shelters for a guard formation, while group 1 tries to halt the invading forces. Things get worse as the alliance finishes off group 1 with more napalm missiles, and naturally killed in action.

Pilot: "group 1, do you copy? Group 2 to Group 1, response!? Shit, group 2, we've lost group 1 while attacking the rebel scum! It's up to us to protect the shelters now, SIEG ZORCAI! GOOD LUCK, EVERYONE!"

Captain: "we've just destroyed they're second last defence group, we're on our way to sector 26 for the larcifirans!"

Steiner: "good to hear, captain. Just don't try to accidentally destroy one of the shelters that the empire's protecting."

Captain: "yes, sir!

Helms: "captain, im picking up a massive warp signature from ares, it's much larger than we expected!"

Steiner: "reinforcements!?"

Helms: "not only that, they're sending a much larger warship with them! It could be…a dreadnaught class!"

Steiner: "what!?"

Richard: "ALL BATTERIES, FIRE!"

The Dreadnaught arrives and attacks the invading forces, sending out reinforcements to help the colony defenders.

Officer: "Reinforcements declining, our forces are being pummeled!"

Steiner: "Damn it to hell, RETREAT!

The Alliance fleet retreats back to exia, as the imperial forces celebrate their victory.

Captain: "thank man-god, you've came just in time for us!"

Richard: "Were there any larcifiran casualties?"

Captain: "only 60% of them, sir. Im sorry, but our forces were all sucked out when they bombarded us.

Richard: "well, at least the battle's over. I'll be sending some repair frigates for the battle damages, and produce more battle cruisers to protect the colony, if they come back."

Captain: "yes, sir!"

Richard: "Andrew!"

Andrew: "yes, my lord?"

Richard: "call your daughter, the time has come!"

Andrew: "but she's seventeen years old!"

Richard: "Yes, but her strategic abilities could be useful in her first task for the empire."

Andrew: "understood. Rachel?"

Rachel: "yes, dad?"

Andrew: "the emperor has a request for you, once he gets back from his mission."

Rachel: "yes, dad."


	14. Shadow and Light

Meanwhile, Steiner returns to exia with disappointments, and shocking news about the empire's new super dreadnaught.

Steiner: "forgive me, commander. We've failed to capture an imperial colony on Sirius."

Wendy: "Shit! We never should have entered larcifira while we're engaged with those bastards. They're home was destroyed, all because of us! Now that the empire taken them to a new home, what exactly are they doing with them?"

Steiner: "that's the question I asked myself before the attack. But, to make matters worse, the imperials have constructed a super dreadnaught class. The one reason why we lost the battle."

Wendy: "thanks, commander obvious. And what!?"

Steiner: "a super dreadnaught. It could be much larger than any other battlecarrier or any warship in the galaxy! It's almost the size of an asteroid!"

Wendy: "damn! If only black wolf were to help you, but they can't. Apparently they're on their way to the sol system on the fourth world of mars."

Steiner: "but why? It's restricted!"

Wendy: "I don't know. They might be looking for some Martian artifacts to build more weapons of their own, or for us. Or they're just there for tourism. Guess I'll have to send them a message once they're communication lines is available."

Steiner: "but what if they're also going someplace else? They could be going anywhere across the galaxy, searching for answers from they're human, tairol, if not also equestrian ancestors."

Wendy: "im sure that they'll get the message soon, they're captain is my foster son, after all. But-"

Steiner: "what is it, commander?"

Wendy: "nothing. It's just a simple flashback, that's all."

Officer: "Commander!"

Wendy: "speak up, Monroe!"

Monroe: "we've picked up a massive imperial, converging on exia! Eta to arrival, seven minutes!"

Wendy: "Red alert, all hands to battle stations! Get all the civilians to their shelters, Activate Planetary defences, deploy ships, and scramble fightersuits! We must do whatever we can to halt the invading fleet! Do you think they're trying to avenge the larcifirans?"

Steiner: "how should I know? You sent me there for no reason!"

Wendy: "haven't I told you? That you were supposed to capture and negotiate with them?"

Steiner: "not really!"

Wendy: "then you wouldn't understand."

Tactical officer: Keistai Moncarter: "Captain, the exians are preparing their defences, and Deploying they're primary defence lines against us! We could be expecting some major risky combat maneuverers on the planet's defences."

Rachel: "then it's time our first phase of operation. Fleet one, go up first and take out the defence lines for me! Group two, you're with me to cripple the planets defences. Sieg Zorcai!"

All: "SIEG ZORCAI!"

Steiner: "they've just exited hyperjump, and are now splitting into two groups!"

Wendy: "stay in formation!"

Rachel: "so, this is where the fun begins."

Corbel Class battleship Captain: Larkhan: "admiral, we're within range of attack on the enemy's defences!"

Rachel: "fire on my command!"

Steiner: "the first fleet is now heading towards us!

Wendy: "Get ready, everyone! We're not gonna take any chances to the enemy! LONG LIVE EXIA!"

All: "LONG LIVE EXIA!"

Larkhan: "anytime now, admiral!"

Rachel: "for my father, for the glory of our empire. FIRE!"

The Battle of Exia begins. As both sides barrage at each other with missiles and cannons.

Keistai: "Fleet 1 is now attempting to break through the primary defence line, as we speak!"

Rachel: "ready EMP Missiles, Take out the others!"

Steiner: "Fleet two is heading towards the planet!"

Wendy: "All ships, split up, and defend the planet, don't let them use their weapons to hit anyone of our defence satellites nor the planet!"

Keistai: "they're now splitting up; they're going to support the defence satellites!"

Rachel: "They don't concern me, keistai. Fire EMP Missiles, now!"

The Ramses fires their EMP Missiles on Exia's Defences as the advance for the attack.

Keistai: "Confirmed disable of the planet's defence fleet and satellites!"

Rachel: "prepare to capture!"

Steiner: "they've penetrated exian aerospace, they're going for exia metropolis!"

Wendy: "shit! All ships fall back to the planet! Fightersuits help out the planet's ground forces; don't let them through under any regards!"

EBN: Antonius Dekon: "Antonius reporting live at exia metropolis! We've just saw some imperial invasion forces heading towards exia metropolis as we know it! We advise all civilians to evacuate to their designated shelters immediately! This is an emergency! Repeat, this is an emergency! They're now-"

FSX Squad#68 leader: Barhun cushmoi: "ground forces neutralized, preparing to capture the capital!"

Rachel: "Victory is near. Finish them off, and head straight for the planet!"

Steiner: "barrage thinning out, FSX Squadrons are already destroying the capital!"

Wendy: "By the man-gods of earth, help us all!"

Steiner: "incoming warp signature, reinforcements from taiidarian neutral zone! They're also brining along the theolians too!"

TaiiDarian General: Arcostor comqutes: "All ships, FIRE!"

The taiidarians support the alliance, while sending support ships to help defend exia from the invaders.

Keistai: "shields collapsing! We must withdraw!"

Rachel: "granted. Return to ares for repairs!"

Keistai: "Incoming message!"

Rachel: "…visual!"

Andrew: "my dear daughter, I've thought that you were as great back at the academy, but I thought wro…huh? But sh…understood. Change of operations, Rachel! The commander orders you to find and capture the Black wolf leader: Jesse Gonzales Rodriguez! Before you ask, he needs him for something private. So go find him, and bring him to the commander!"

Rachel: "um…you got it, daddy! But where is he?"

Andrew: "he's on his way to sector delta, the formerly known equestria as I predicted."

Steiner: "Defensive units reactivated! Imperial fleet retreating! Exia metropolis, suffered major damages!"

Wendy: "damn those Space Nazis! Steiner, Are there any civilian casualties?"

Steiner: "only 4.000 were injured, 258 killed."

Wendy: "…well, I guess I'll have to postpone the meeting with the counsel. Return to drydock! Contact, Arcostor! I thank you for saving my world, Arcostor! But the capital suffers from major loses. And by now they're on their way find and capture my foster son!"

Arcostor: "no problem, wendy! But we'll take care of your foster son, soon. Im already sending Xjeik and gon to equestria to remind him about the fleet, and the attack on exia!"

Wendy: "I'll send out the nearby akira class to halt the fleet! In the meantime, this is where the real games begin!"

Arcostor: "we're counting on it."

Wendy: "be ready, lobo. Cause this war, is starting again."


	15. Kiss Kiss, Pew Pew

Jesse: "Captain's log, Stardate: 02142185. While both the empire and the alliance as we heard finally conflicting one another, we were on our way to the sigma Sector rendezvousing with the Taiidarians and Theolians for a special valentines gala, also known as hearts and hooves. the two individuals are the taiidarian veteran, gon xhergaito, and the theolian science officer, xjeik martaw, are gladly wanting to meet us for the first time, since we were famous for being-well, mercenary pirates. And im sure that-"

Clint: "Jesse, the Transporter's all set up and ready to go!"

Jesse: "Okay, i'll be right there!"

Jesse prepares himself for the gala along with the others.

Jesse: "Ready, guys?"

Dorothy: "Ready when you are!"

Clint: "actually, im coming with you, guys. im sure we'll leave spirk to take care of the rest."

Jesse: "that's a good point. But-"

Yui: "i'll take over for Clint, if that's fine for you."

Jesse: "but you're a medical officer!"

Yui: "but i also did Engineering after medical. So consider me your medical engineer, captain."

Jesse: "ok. ...so, shall we get going?"

All: "yes, sir!"

Jesse: "right! Yui, beam us down!"

Yui: "aye, captain!"

Black Wolf beams down on Equestria, and meets up with Gon and Xjeik at the Hearts and hooves/Valentines gala.

Gon: "greetings, Captain! i am Gon Xhergaito, and this is my partner/fiancé, Xjeik Martaw."

Xjeik: "hello!"

Jesse: "hola! So, what brings you and fiancé here since me and my crew are here for our romantic evening, Ms. Xhergaito?"

Gon: "your foster mother tries to tell you that the imperials were making a counterattack against exia, after one of their colonies on Sirius was under critical fire. They're now sweeping across the galaxy as we speak, and they'll soon be fighting towards sector sigma!"

Jesse: "relax; we'll take care of it...after."

Gon: "jesse!"

Jesse: "listen, Gonny. We're not going anywhere until after we have our little romantic time, here on our former homeworld. So you go tell the alliance and the empire not to bother us, and that you and your fiancé will have a great time here! Does that sound legit?"

Gon: "we can't! Because, our communications are out of range! We can't-wait. Yeah! Yeah, i think i can!"

Jesse: "then go do it, already. im already planning to form a band!"

Dorothy: "and what band are we calling it, again?"

Jesse: "The Black Wolf Orchestra!"

Dorothy: "Dude, seriously?"

Jesse: "Hey, that's all i got!"

Dorothy: "you could have at least come up with something awesome! Like The Space Rock Lords of Black Wolf, Rainbow Rocks, or if we're really Desperate, Equestria Cowboys! So pick one!"

Jesse: "please Don't Tell me, you looked up my mother's personal historical files, just to come up with that name, Equestria Cowboys."

Dorothy: "...maybe. But just please, pick one!"

Jesse: "alright, fine! Space Rock lords it is."

Dorothy: *soft voice* "yay!"

As jesse and the gang form the band, Gon and Xjeik tries to contact the ESS Akira Class Battlecruiser to stay away from sector sigma, and distract the ISS Ramses Class Battlecruiser and fight somewhere else.

Gon: "Akira. Akira, Come in! This is gon of the Taiidarian Kingdom, We need you and the Ramses to stay away from sector sigma! We and black wolf are on equestria celebrating at the Hearts and hooves gala!"

Akira Captain: Jeremy Chekhov: "sorry, Gon. They can't back off. We don't know why they're heading for equestria, but they could be looking for black wolf as we know it. You'll have to tell Black Wolf to postpone they're romantic moment in favor of an incoming battle."

Gon: "but, captain-"

Jeremy: "im sorry, there's nothing we can do about it! Tell all of the Equestrians to Evacuate, and tell black wolf to sortie! Akira, out!"

Gon: "Fartunskei! (Damn it)"

Xjeik: "Jesse! JESSE!"

Jesse couldn't hear gon or Xjeik over the loud speakers while playing Planet dance.

Xjeik: "you want me to stop it?"

Gon: "Im a Taiidarian, i know what to do. ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP! Everyone evacuate, now! We've got an alliance and imperial battlecruiser, heading towards equestria as we speak!"

Jesse: "Gon, What the fuck are you doing?! I thought i told you to contact those damn battlecruisers to stay out!"

Gon: "i did, But neither one of them is leaving! They're heading towards the system as we speak! And you don't do something soon, and then the gala will never come back again!"

Jesse: "man-god Damn it, Fine! But after that, party's better be back once we get back here!"

Gon: "thanks, jesse."

Jesse: "yui, six to beam up!"

Black wolf beams back aboard, as the two battlecruisers aren't too far from sector sigma.

Jesse: "try the emergency channel!"

Caboose: "on it!"

Dorothy: "do you want me to stand by the fightersuits?"

Jesse: "...until such time is needed, yes."

Shinji: "weapons systems and shields are standing by."

A4AM: "all system green and awaiting command, captain!"

Keistai: "Another Battlecruiser's powering up, admiral. It is confirmed that it is a fairy sword class, very powerful, and made a thousand years before our time."

Rachel: "wait until they deploy they're fightersuits. Once they're captain's launched with them, use our emp missiles to disable the majority of them, then capture the captain. The Commander wants to talk to his "brother"."

Caboose: "Akira and Ramses on visual, still not changing course."

Jesse: "if they still don't reply to our messages, then we'll have to take measures to our own hands."

Hitomi: "at a time like this? It's Valentine's Day, and our only option is war?"

Shinji: "We're sorry, hitomi. But this is the only way to halt the attack before they get to equestria."

Hitomi: "Yes, Oni-chan."

Caboose: "still no replies."

Jesse: "one more time, caboose."

Keistai: "continuing to decline messages regarding the battlecarrier!"

Rachel: "let them eat Static!"

Jesse: "They're still in defensive formation, orbiting the planet."

Rachel: "we're not here for the planet; we're here for the mercenary pirates' leader. And seeing how this is my very first mission requested by my father in favor of serving the commander under his every whim, Perhaps the galaxy really is...a dangerous place."

Jesse: "no replies, they're not changing course, and we're wasting our time. Red alert, prep the fightersuits for launch! Dorothy, im going out, you're in command!"

Dorothy: *notices that the Ramses carries emp missiles onboard* "No, You're not!"

Jesse: "why not!"

Dorothy: "The Ramses is carrying emp missiles. They're going to capture you and take you to Ares!"

Jesse: "let them capture me! i'll tell the Ramses to not attack you, and i'll tell my brother as soon as i get there, to know why are they interrupting our valentines/hearts and hooves gala down there!"

Dorothy: "B-but what if-"

Jesse: "I'll be fine, just do as you're told! Okay?"

Dorothy: *Soft voice* "okay. *hugs Jesse* be careful."

Jesse: "i will, princess."

Jesse leaves to the hanger, and preps his fightersuit to launch in order to tell his brother to not engage in sector sigma.

Keistai: "They're Launching fightersuits!"

Rachel: "is their captain launched as well?"

Keistai: "Confirmed."

Rachel: "hmm. Ready EMP missiles!"

Keistai: "incoming message!"

Rachel: "visual!"

Jesse: "Ramses, this is Captain Jesse Gonzales Rodriguez of the Black Wolf mercenary pirates! If you don't withdraw immediately, then we'll be forced to turn your ship into scrap!"

Rachel: "Didn't you hear from your co-captain? We're equipped with EMP missiles to disable your ships, and then destroy them from the stars! What do you really think you're going to do?"

Jesse: "...take me aboard."

All crew of black wolf: *gasps*

Jesse: "let me talk to Richard, Spare my Crew, i'll do anything, but don't hear my people! i just wanted to talk to my brother, personally."

Rachel: "what? i-i mean, really? You're just going to give yourself up, in favor of sparing your crew under any circumstances? Well, okay. Tactics, Tractor beam him!"

Hitomi: "Jesse!"

Clint: "What! He's being beamed aboard?!"

Dorothy: "he's going to tell them to not engage on equestria!"

Clint: "is he mad? He's being beamed aboard by space nazis!"

Dorothy: "i know! May sound ridiculous, but it's the only way to save ourselves and equestria!"

Alliance Tactics: "they're beaming aboard a fightersuit, with Captain Rodriguez aboard!"

Jeremy: "he couldn't of!"

Keistai: "Fightersuit, beamed aboard!"

Rachel: "set course for the homeworld. i'll let the captain make his decision."

Keistai: "what about the fairy sword?"

Rachel: "leave it, just get us out!"

Helms: "The Ramses is Retreating, they're heading for ares!"

Jeremy: "ready all weapons, target the engines!"

Dorothy: "No!"

Jeremy: "what?"

Dorothy: "let him go...it's his destiny, t-to tell them to not fight here."

Jeremy: "What!"

Dorothy: "it's the only way to keep ourselves alive! Please."

Jeremy: "...Disengage, return to sector Omicron."

Helms: "yes, sir!"

Akira Leaves as fairy sword and Crew wait for Jesse's response to his imperial brother.

Dorothy: "Blue wing, gold wing, return to the fairy sword, at once."

Gold wing leader: Avery Kirstein: "why? We've got them on the run!"

Dorothy: "that's an order! All fightersuits, return to the mothership, now!"

Avery: "man-god Damnit!"

Dorothy: *crying* "…Jesse, i will hope, and I will pray for you. For being my best of friend, my captain, and my guardian angel. Even if you're angry at times, I'd still love you, no matter what risks we all take. For we are black wolf! And Black wolf means, teamwork."


End file.
